The Late of Night
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: Sesshoumaru was the most dangerous threat that could ever step into Kagome Higurashi’s life...too bad that she loved him too much to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** I'm sorry I have to dish out another story...But I've had this story for over a month just sitting there. I'm so happy to finish it today. My ideas come in pairs and I can't function at all with this plot popping in and out of my other stories. I completely ruined a Simply Business chapter because of it.

**Summary:** Auntie Love can't ever get a break. First her niece hung around th-that hoodlum! Now she's moving on to even worse!

Sesshoumaru was the most dangerous threat that could ever step into Kagome Higurashi's life...too bad that she loved him too much to let him go.

-

-

-

**The Late of Night**

Prologue

-

(Tsuki)

-

"—_He was the Untouchable, he embodied Darkness, he was the definition of Irony, he will make Temptation your worst downfall, and instill the very essence of Fear into your mortal soul. But... more important than that, he was in fact the Advocate of Hell. _

_Death had only one true form and it certainly was not that flesh-lacking, scythe swinging, cloak wearing bundle of bones that has blanketed the minds of cultures with ignorance. _

_Death had flesh and features that made him Temptation._

_He had the face of an angel- with pale, immaculate skin and amber eyes that, though cold and soulless, were the most gorgeous features anything could possess. They were the very eyes that one saw before death._

_Deep magenta stripes adorned the sides of his face in flawless pairs. Each side perfectly mirrored the other. He was an image of perfection._

_He had chiseled muscles and striped wrists, and the intellect that only those who have walked the world for centuries could possibly possess. He sits at the left hand of Satan._

There was some giggling from a raven haired blue eyed fifteen year old.

_And even his name speaks evil. It isn't "The Grim Reaper"...Oh no... No that could not be more incorrect. His name is Se—" _

"Kagome!"

The raven haired girl wiped a grin off her face as she heard her aunt pounding down the steps. She paled.

Uh oh...

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome groaned and shoved an ancient, beat up book underneath the throw pillow she had been leaned against.

"What's this I heard about you going into one of those freak shops? I warned you that that boyfriend of yours would brain wash you with his ...hoodlumic garbage," Kagome hid a smile. Hoodlumic? Was that even a word? Nevertheless, the woman continued ranting heedless. "And I was right! _My_ Kagome entering a shop called, 'Crimson Slits'? That name! How disgusting! It's a cry for help! "

Kagome almost rolled her kohl painted eyes at her aunt, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was just looking out for her.

Maybe a little too much, though...

Aunt Ai was a brown haired woman whose hair went down in natural curls far past her shoulders. At the moment however her hair was tied back in a frustratingly neat fashion. And by neat, not one strand was out of place.

She had brown eyes that were the opposites to Kagome's blue ones and she had a sweet voice, however, it was known to get a little on the high side when she was upset. Like now.

Her aunt loved things like flowers, cooking, singing, scrap booking, and being a housewife. Auntie Love- as Kagome called her sometimes also loved to mother hen.

Especially when it came to whom Kagome dated.

Kagome suddenly smiled, "Aunt Ai... Kouga isn't a bad influence. He's just...different. And not different as in he worships Satan.."

Auntie Love seemed a little miffed that the speech that followed her exclaim of protest to _Crimson Slits, _had been ignored and they were now going back to the topic of her "ruffian" boyfriend.

Kagome suddenly bit her bottom lip to conceal a smile, "And I love him."

Auntie Love smiled completely changing her attitude, "Then I'll try a little harder and accept him...for your sake."

Kagome reached out to hug her aunt. "Thank you. Does that mean he can come over for dinner tonight?" She had asked him on the spur of the moment the other day, but never had considered if it was alright with her aunt.

Auntie Love winked, "Right about to suggest that, dear."

Kagome beamed, "You're the greatest, Auntie Love."

Her Aunt grudgingly liked Kouga, but she was just afraid he'd turn Kagome into some dark Goth or a witchcraft practicing Satanist. Not that he was anything of the sort...Hell he believed in God and everything...but to Auntie Love someone who didn't like pink couldn't be all that good.

"I know, I know..." Her aunt suddenly wagged a finger at her, though and teased, "Your mother would be a little disappointed that you chose someone like Kouga over Houjo. He always gave you guys a constant supply of medication."

Kagome didn't suppress any eye rolling this time, "Houjo was a ...great guy, but ..." She shook her head and didn't continue the sentence. She merely shrugged, "I'm with Kouga. Momma will understand when she gets back."

Mrs. Higurashi was on a six month trip with her grandfather, collecting antique, visiting shrines, and delivering herbs. It was a small vacation for the elder man, basically. Kagome's mother had gone with them only because her sister had prodded her to with the offer that she'd care for her children, so Auntie Love was house sitting the Higurashi household, with her little girl.

Her husband was watching over their house back in Kyoto, since he couldn't leave his job for six months to go to New York.

Auntie Love gasped suddenly, "Oh! I'm supposed to be finishing up in the kitchen! There'll be no dinner at this rate for your little friend to come to. Call me when Kouga gets here..."

Kagome smiled and gave a nod. She then waited until her aunt had ascended the basement steps to bring out her book.

Only God knows what she would have said once she saw it...and the cover. If Crimson Slits got her going then this would have sent her off the walls.

Long glitter painted nails turned each page carefully and her lips twitched upward in a smile.

"Now where was I?"

Her eyes lit up, "His name!" Gloss covered lips pursed as she tried to find her place, "Here were go!_ '-It isn't "The Grim Reaper"...Oh no... That could not be more incorrect. His name is one that could actually instill fear. This name is burned into the walls of hell for eternity...His name is Sesshoumaru.'._"

There was a small pulse of her heart and she felt out of breath as soon as the name slipped her lips.

_Strike One_

She leaned back against the couch she was seated on, "Such an odd name." She stayed that way a moment then read on, " '_But 'doth the name does pass a mortal tongue the dreaded three, then there will Hell for you and no escape... undoubtedly'...' _"

Kagome laughed, her brows rising, "It turned from interesting to Dr. Suess in point five seconds. Nice..."

" '_Heed the warning as was written. He is not for mortal worlds.'"_

She closed the book and placed it on her pillow.

She loved to bring down her bright purple squishy pillow, when she went down to the basement to read. It was basically tradition.

The raven haired girl stood and stretched.

She should get ready now. Jeans and an old shirt were fine for a Sunday afternoon of reading but not for a technical date.

Kagome climbed the stairs to the first floor, than kept going until the second floor.

'I wonder what it meant. All that '_dreaded three_' and hell stuff.' She reached her room, and pulled open the door.

She suddenly grinned, "Maybe it's forbidden. But I guess I broke the rules then."

She moved to her closet, not really paying attention to the clothes as much as she was to "Sesshoumaru".

It was ...interesting.

He was interesting.

"And," Kagome laughed, "Fake."

No person that was mentioned in a book that sold for a dollar in a store called 'Crimson Slits' was a real life person. Kagome made a face.

And really... it was a book all about Death and how _it_ was actually a _he_. That screamed fiction. Amazingly written fiction, but fiction, nonetheless.

"And I doubt they'd name death, _Sesshoumaru_ that's definitely too long a name." She let laughed and missed the pulse of the book behind her as she perused her closet for date clothing.

_Strike Two_

Kagome pulled out a deep salmon pink tank top and held it against her form. "Hmm...Nah." She shook her head slightly and placed the top back into the closet.

She pursed her lips slightly and grabbed a cotton white tee-shirt with a scooped neckline and cinched front with ruffled 1/3 sleeves. She quickly slipped it on, but took it off immediately. She wasn't in the mood for white. Kagome went back to her salmon tank top and smiled, "Perfect!"

The only time Kouga liked pink was when she wore it, but she rarely wore the color much. Blue was her most complimentary color. It brought out her eyes well.

Kagome wiggled her self manicured toe nails in thought. They had a funky black pattern on them she had painted on them the other day. "What else?"

She suddenly pulled on a random skirt and sunk on her bed, as she put it on.

It was hard not to think of the conversation she just had and always seemed to be having with her aunt.

Had this been a few months ago, she would have agreed with her aunt on the subject of the _Crimson Slits_. It did sound pretty grotesque.

She never would have stepped foot in a store like that if it were not for Kouga. He opened her eyes to a lot of new things. He, to her aunt's dreading, was dark, mysterious, and liked to be different..

He also was absolutely gorgeous and had a thing for dark, earthen colors-which made him look incredibly sexy. She blushed..

Hey it was true!

He was a Leo while she was a Libra... His favorite color was brown...he loved wolves...he had two brothers who were in college... Souta idolized him... Auntie Love's daughter was afraid of him... He was a going to be a junior while she was a going to be a sophomore Monday... He excelled at Math and she hated it... He ran track... When he ate he bent slightly over his plate... He hated asparagus... He played basketball... He was music versatile... He wanted to be a zoologist... His favorite day of the week was Friday... He worked in a corner store... He was an A/B student... His eyes were naturally ice blue... His parents owned some huge company somewhere... His parents loved her... He wore contacts... He had freckles around his nose when he was little... His brothers already considered her a part of the family... He could be clueless at times... Sushi disgusted him... He hated pink... He was not a morning person... He was cocky...He was arrogant... He loved the winter... He worked out only in a pair of sweats... When he didn't feel like putting in his contacts he wore glasses (he only wore the type that were thin and black rimmed)-but never in public... His favorite food was seafood...His favorite show came on at eight o'clock...He preferred singlets over tee shirts... He didn't understand vegetarianism... He hated over sized clothing... He got his right ear pierced three falls ago... He loved to call her on Thursdays night... He only wears a small gold stud in his right ear... He swam with her every few weekends...He liked her...

He was perfect. And she knew basically everything about him.

"But where's the fun in that?"

She slid into a full, wren colored floral designed skirt that had a wide fitted waistband. The skirt fell slightly above her knees.

She zipped the back up and placed her head in her hands. Was she so fickle that once she knew what could be considered a lot about someone, she wanted to move on even if they were this amazing guy?

She shook her head, "No..."

Kagome looked across her room at the mirror that reflected her back. "I love him..." She smiled and stretched out on her bed.

There was a knock on her door.

Kagome tried to sit up, but failed. She settled for calling, "Come in!"

A brown head poked into her door.

"Kagome-juushi?" Kagome sat up, "Hey Rin-chan. What's up?"

Rin walked in and closed the door behind her. She climbed up and sat with Kagome on her bed. She fiddled her thumbs, "Is Kouga coming for dinner?"

Kagome sighed.

Rin was noticeably afraid of her boyfriend. She was ten years old, and a very shy girl. She was very big on first impressions. When she had met Kouga it had been at her birthday party at an amusement park, back when they had been only friends.

That was perhaps the only time he had worn his glasses outside his or her home. (She inwardly grinned to herself. He was perhaps the only guy she knew that could make glasses look good.) He had won himself a pair of false vampire teeth and had been wearing them throughout the day.

When he had greeted her, the poor thing had thought he was some sort of demon and still did.

Kagome crossed her legs. "Rin-chan..." She sighed again, "How about I braid your hair? It's becoming a mess."

Rin blushed and stuck out her tongue.

Kagome laughed and reached over to her night stand to get her brush and a comb.

She was going to have to do something about her Kougaphobia...He wanted and tried to get along with everyone in her family and the only one who was completely on his side besides her was Souta.

Kagome sighed and started on her little cousin's hair.

(Tsuki)

Sunday night dinners under Auntie Love's orders were international.

Today she had messed around with one of her favorites, egg drop soup and vegetable lo mein. For dessert, she had made her pineapple custard over fruit specialty.

Kagome helped to set the table, while Souta and Rin poured the drinks, which was green tea. Souta and Rin were the same age and seemed to love to argue.

Which they were doing now. Arguing about who would get to do the actual pouring and who would have to hold the glasses.

But there was a definite connection between the two. Rin was just about the only girl in the house that would join Souta in his video games and show the same esteem for it.

Kagome had just put down the last fork, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She half ran towards the door, her heart fluttering in her chest. Kagome smoothed her skirt before she threw the door open to reveal blue eyed, raven haired Kouga. He had chosen to wear his glasses.

Kagome smiled and breathed out, "Hey."

He leaned down to her eye level, "Hey to you too." He moved in further to kiss her. Kagome smiled and met him in the kiss. She whispered against his lips, "Get a hair cut."

He chuckled and planted a small kiss on her forehead as he grabbed her by the waist before closing the door behind them.

Kagome pointed to his glasses, "Lose the contacts?"

Kouga gave her a sheepish look, "Yeah. But I probably would have just stuck with these old things even if I didn't. They're too much hassle." He looked around, "Where's the rest of your family?"

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulders and was about to respond with, "Kitchen."

But her aunt, brother and Rin decided to come out to greet Kouga.

Kagome gave a smile, "Right here."

(Tsuki)

_Kouga released Kagome to go extend his hand to Auntie Love. "Good evening, Aunt Ai."_

_She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Hi sweetie...and it's Auntie Love, dear." _

_Kagome's jaw dropped. Kouga was just as shocked, but he smiled one of his boyish smiles nonetheless. "Alright." Souta inched closer expectedly and Kouga ruffled his hair. "Hey kid...Play anything good lately?"_

_Souta nodded vigorously, "I just bought Grand Theft Auto for my PS2...It's amazing." Kouga chuckled, "I'll have to try it out then."_

_Souta grinned, "I'd be insulted if you didn't." _

_Kouga ruffled his hair again and turned to Rin. He gave her a small smile, not knowing exactly what to say. He reached into his jacket and brought a small package... "I got you something." He winked at Kagome, "Don't get jealous."_

_Rin took the package and gave a small bow, "Thank you."_

--

_Kagome was sitting on the porch swing with Kouga thinking on the night._

"_We'll have to do this again...but at your house next time." She laid her head in his lap as the fireflies flew about like stars. _

_Kouga closed his eyes. "It really went well."_

_Kagome giggled, "You looked like you were gonna piss your self when Auntie grabbed your arm."_

_Kouga laughed the sound washing over her pleasantly, "I never expected that hug." Kagome reached out a hand as a firefly came by and it landed on her palm. She curled her fingers a bit and it lit up. She smiled, "She really does like you...Just don't bring me to any more places like Crimson and you stay liked."_

_Kagome raised her hand and extended her fingers, "Off you go."_

_Kouga smiled down at her. _

--

_Kouga started suddenly, "I have to go...I can't be out past eleven."_

_Kagome laughed, "I forgot you had that Cinderella rule." Kouga made a face and said, "First off it was midnight and second...At least I have my license."_

_The raven haired girl waved her hand, "I'm not going to even ask how you know that. And I'll get it in a year...or so. I'm in no hurry for a car accident."_

_Kouga gave her a quick peck on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Kagome nodded and hid a smile as Kouga got into his car, "Bye Cinderella..."_

(Tsuki)

Kagome closed her room door behind her.

She let out a squeal and did a small twirl, ending it by falling back onto her bed.

Her eyes immediately drifted to her book. She smiled, "There were a few more pages left in that chapter. I want to skim them a bit before I go to bed."

Kagome changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed.

She picked up the book and lay down on her back, the ancient novel resting on her stomach. "What else do you have to say about the guy that is _'_not for mortal worlds' "

She turned the page and blinked. "Was that always red like that?"

In a deep crimson the words, " '-_And Sesshoumaru will kill those he deems unworthy..'_," stood out from the page. Kagome reread the words and whispered them aloud. "Unworthy? Of what?"

Kagome shuddered and closed the book, her lids feeling heavy.

And that was strike three.

**(Tsuki)**

Three Strikes and she's out... Kagome's in some serious trouble now...

I just love supernatural. It allows for so much craziness. So review and tell me if you liked it. Reviews make my day complete D

I'm just curious though:

Who would like Kagome/Kouga

And who's interested in Sesshoumaru/Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. You guys take yourselves for granted. Definitely. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved lol) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for almost half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

So just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care:

-

-

**The Late Of Night**

Chapter Two

-

(Tsuki)

-

"Kagome Higurashi! You're going to be late!"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, "Nnngh?"

Auntie Love stood with her arms crossed and chirped, "Sweetie, the bus is going to be here in an hour, and if you miss it, don't think for a second that I'm driving you."

How could anyone be so cheerful in the morning?

Wasn't that some kind of sin...or something?

She let out another groan and slithered out of her bed. "Rrmmm. I'm up, I'm up."

Auntie Love raised a brow as she watched Kagome get out of her bed. No normal person's spine could bend like that. You could definitely tell that she was a gymnast. Albeit, a very lazy one, she was a gymnast nonetheless.

She gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Try not to go to sleep. Okay, honey?"

Kagome cringed as Auntie Love nearly pranced out of her room. How could anyone be such a morning person?

Wasn't that some sort of crime against God?

Her aunt pinned her with a look as she exited the room, "And Kagome... There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a morning person. We live happy, fulfilled lives."

Kagome let out another groan and went back to sleep.

Some fifteen minutes later, there was more movement.

The tattered book toppled from its previous location on her stomach, under her covers as Her alarm clock let out a blaring screech.

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Ugh. How can something so small be so loud?" Her palm smacked against the off button on her clock a little harder than needed.

Her legs slid off her bed, and she rolled to the floor.

She was by no means a morning person. Even her body rejected waking up before noon. She groaned as she rolled onto her back. Why was she even awake? Wasn't it summer? What could she possibly be late for?

Her breathing thinned a bit as her hands pulled her comforter over her pajamas.

'So…early…' she cringed.

'So tiiiired….' She yawned.

'Why am I even up this early?' she repeated as rolled onto her side and snuggled further into her blanket.

'Oh yeah…! School starts today.' She rubbed her nose.

'Hmm…that's funny. I could have sworn summer was longer.'

Kagome let out a sleepy laugh before she rolled once more on her carpeted floor. She was officially cocooned in her blanket.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, "Oh my gosh!" She had school.

She jerked up and wiggled out of her encasement, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" It was a bit humorous to know, that Kagome spent her end of summer/first day of school morning, stressing. Every first day was another gray hair added to her raven locks. Or at least-that's what she claimed.

"Oh crap! Did I pack my bag? What am I going to _wear?_ What if I forget something? What if I'm late again?? What if Kouga got some disease last night and isn't going to be there? Ehhhhhh!"

She paced her room anxiously looking for her towel, "_Auntie!_"

Kagome stood bouncing on the balls of her foot while she waited for her aunt. Her Aunt Love poked her head into the room and sighed, "Kagome dear, please do me a favor…breathe." 'I knew it was too good to be true when I first got her up…Sis told me how bad it was, but I had refused to believe it.'

Kagome complied, she felt more than a little deprived after her rant.

Her aunt pushed her in the direction of the bathroom, "Now go ahead and take a shower. Don't worry about catching the bus. I was kidding before. And if you want I'll even call to tell them that I'm driving you guys." She shook her head with a smile as Kagome nodded hers furiously and presented her niece with a bright blue tote bag. She patted the girl's head, "Hurry up, now, Kagome. Here are all your bathing supplies." A small beeping noise came from her aunt's pocket. The overly cheerful woman pulled out a PDA. She smiled. "Oh! I have to go wake your brother. I'll see you down stairs, sweetie! Oh and before I forget. I also picked out your clothes…And no Kouga is not …diseased. He'll meet you in the front of school."

Kagome looked at her aunt, "You were sent by God!"

Her Aunt Love raised a brow, "Maybe that's a little too much," she let out a laugh, "Now hurry up and shower, okay honey? And make sure the water's warm."

Kagome nodded as she was pushed from the room.

"Phew." Her aunt rolled her eyes fondly, "Like mother, like daughter."

However, she did not mind at all. She loved the first day of school. The cute clothe she placed out for everyone. Last year it had been so much fun dressing up Rin. Now she also had Souta and Kagome.

It was the first day of school.

A special occasion in Auntie Love's book.

A very special occasion. She pushed her curly brown hair behind her shoulders and giggled to herself.

She would have squealed if she was not so busy perusing Kagome's closet for the set that she had mentally calculated.

Auntie Love suddenly gushed, "There!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

She had laid out Souta and Rin's clothing after Kagome's and was awaiting to see the reactions.

Souta's little outfit was a three piece, that she had spend a good half hour concocting. She found an adorable polo shirt in the back of his closet, and the cutest flannel long sleeved jacket she had ever seen. It even had a little hood!

And the pants that went with it were utterly darling. What were cuter than flannel slacks?

But the fact that they were all in the back of his closet was an absolute crime!

She pumped her arm in the air, "But Auntie Love took care of that!"

'Oops.'

The brunette blinked and scrambled back to her hiding place. She scanned the hallway to make sure no one had heard her, before letting out a sigh.

And her Rin's clothes were indescribably delightful. Her little baby was going to start fourth grade in a sleeveless mesh wrap dress. It was the brightest shade of white and had a cute little color and a striped belt the color of blueberries. She finished off her little girl's outfit with the most endearing white shoes.

And the ensemble she had hinted at all last night for Kagome... "Hehehe!"

Auntie Love clasped her fingers together. They would all look so darn cute! She couldn't wait to see them!

The only reason she was so exited, though was that come tomorrow it was their regular boring uniforms. Aienkien Anki High School was a high school completely devoted to being able to enhance its students academically.

However, they were also a lenient school.

She readied her camera, "Rin, Souta, Kagome! Time for breakfast."

Three doors opened simultaneously, "Coming!"

Auntie Love jumped from her hiding place behind the wall and snapped a picture, "Happy first day of scho—Oh?! You're like little dolls!"

Souta took on a look of offense. "I'm a boy…."

She perused them over, "The outfits look difference for some reason, though."

Souta had replaced the pants with jeans, while Rin swapped her shoes for not nearly as cute blue sandals. Kagome had, completely relieved for her suggestions had eagerly dressed but substituted the pink bell bottom pants for a light pink skirt to go with her black halter top.

Auntie Love sighed, "So cute!" Kagome gave her a look. Mom had always said that her sister was eccentric. Now here was the proof. "So…," she drawled, "Aunt Ai, what's for breakfast?"

She suddenly brightened, "Blueberry pancakes!"

One thing that Kagome and Souta learned fast was that blueberry was Aunt Ai's favorite everything. Her favorite fruit, her favorite color, her favorite recipe ingredient. Everything.

Auntie Love herded them downstairs, "Now come on, and eat so we can leave."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It turns out that Kagome _was_ late (They had taken a wrong turn while heading to Rin and Souta's middle school). Even though she was late only by a few minutes, that was beyond the point. The bell had rung and everyone was at assembly.

Kouga had texted her that he would have to see her at lunch at the latest and stressed for her not to worry about it.

Kagome had smiled a bit and with a hurried goodbye to her aunt she rushed to the school's auditorium.

She had signed in with one of the school officials and waited out the time until he ceremony ended.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome found Kouga went he walked out of the auditorium, "Hey…sorry about before. Souta got us lost."

Kouga smiled and ruffled her hair, "I don't mind. I got to see you didn't I?"

Kagome grinned happily.

Kouga was probably the only person she talked to at school. Not that she was extremely shy or anything, but she never felt comfortable around anyone else.

Kouga said something about having to leave since he had class in another direction and Kagome nodded, "Okay. See you later."

For some reason she felt as if someone was watching her.

She shuddered and made her way to her first class.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Hello students, welcome to the wonderful world of Life Science!"

She stared out the window as the small woman ecstatically discussed her expectancies for the class, "Since you are all in high school now, I will be giving you homework almost every night. It won't be very long, but it will definitely help prepare you for quizzes…"

Kagome brought out her books for the class.

'_It is believed that destiny is unavoidable. _

_Mapped by the ones we call Gods. _

_It is believed that there are no coincidences in life. _

_That everything happens for a reason.'_

She blinked as the words on her book seemed to remind her of what she had been reading last night.

She shook her head, 'C'mon Kagome…keep it together… '

At least until lunch… then it would not matter if she were to zone out.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin looked around her classroom a little nervous. Souta was in her class, but he was the only one that she knew.

This was her first year at this school.

Souta gave her a thumbs up, and whispered, "You'll be fine."

A boy in front of them turned around.

He had dark brown hair and freckles dotted his face. His brown eyes met hers but he turned around before Rin could say anything.

Souta grinned, "I guess you're not the only new student here. I've never seen that kid before."

Rin nodded, "Oh."

She was glad that they sat at tables of two and that they were allowed to sit next to each other.

She looked around. At least everyone seemed so friendly…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The zoning out continued even up until she met up with Kouga for lunch. She was more than glad when Kouga walked her to the lunch line.

"So how was your day?"

Kouga grimaced at the question, "Dull, yours?"

Kagome gave a little laugh, "I zoned out through most of my morning." Kouga passed her a tray.

"Haha. You know I was kind of hoping to see the Taishos. They transferred for this year and everyone's been talking about them."

Kagome raised her brows, "Oh? Turkey sandwich please." She said the last to the lunch lady behind the counter.

Kouga asked for the same. "Yeah. There are like six of them or something. Four of them were adopted."

Kagome snorted, "Am I the only one who finds it sad that you're the one that knows all the gossip?"

Kouga took his tray that was now filled with a bowl of jell-o, his sandwich, soup and a carton of orange juice and found them a table with a shrug, "I can't help it if you're asocial."

Kagome bit into her apple and stuck out her tongue. "I'm not _asocial_."

Suddenly the loud chatter of the cafeteria dulled to low murmuring as a large group walked into the room.

Kouga smirked, "Here come the celebrities."

The first one to walk in was a black haired girl. Her hair was long and straight and enough to make anyone jealous. Her legs were long and thin from what could be determined from what her black jean skirt revealed, and her face was perfectly heart shaped. Her melted chocolate eyes seemed to ignore everything and everyone as she settled down at a round table. She raised a perfect brow in question and a brunette who smiled in response.

The brown haired girl was taller than the first girl and her hair just as long. The brunette waves were in a loose ponytail, flipped over her shoulder. Her short sleeved shirt and knee length jeans revealed she was quite muscular. Her eyes were a light brown and sparkled with humor. Like the girl before her, she seemed very graceful.

Three others were not far behind. Kagome noticed the two men first. Not only because they were incredibly handsome, but something about their auras demanded they get attention first. One was a violet eyed man with wild raven hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck and the other had the strangest silver hair that she had ever seen. It ended at his waist. To complete the package, his eyes were a melted honey with sprinkles of sunlit wheat.

They seemed to be laughing over something. A girl next to them gave them a reprimanding glance. She was both plain and striking at the same time. Had she been a regular brown-eyed brunette she would not have stuck out in any crowd, but she had fiery red hair and turquoise eyes that drew attention. Unlike the other two females in the group she was on the short side. Also unlike the others, there was an annoyed look to her that seemed to make people avoid even looking at her..

The last one of them to come in made the phrase, 'save the best for last,' come to mind.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she looked him over.

He was beautiful.

She felt more than a little guilty at that moment for thinking that while Kouga was inches away. However, it was not helpable.

Besides it was not like she was going to jump him…he was just very good looking.

His gorgeous silver hair that fell to his knees in silk rivers and amber eyes made it easy to detect the actual siblings in the group. His skin was pale and immaculate. His very stance seemed to command attention and respect. However, the look in his eyes was enough to make her shudder.

'So cold…'

Kagome turned back to Kouga with a laugh, "I definitely see how they could attract so much attention. I kind of feel bad for them, though…Everyone is looking."

Kouga reluctantly pulled his gaze away, something which Kagome took note of quickly, "Yeah."

The volume of the room rose once again, but it seemed that everyone except for Kagome was focused on the six at the table in the corner of the room.

But had Kagome been focused on their table, she would seen the rapt attention they paid to her.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome sat on her bed her homework finished and the archaic book she had bought in her lap. She was almost down with it and it was making her anxious not reading everything.

The rough paper make soft noises with each flip of the page. She started reading.

"_There is a certain style to the project. He will perform the end like a deadly dance and every step will encage you into hell. Life will become a virtual puppet show, and the victim will find themselves unable to control anything._

_There will be an integration into the life of his prey and with slow certainty they shall lose all comfort zones._"

Kagome spread out on her bed and interrupted herself, "Sounds like a Science fiction manga."

She closed the book, her head spinning a spin.

Her eyes closed a bit and she dozed a bit.

When she awoke later that night, all she could remember from her light dreaming was a black clothed figure with glistening sliver hair.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

It's 4:45 and I'm getting ready to post these babies! Yay!

This is another one that I had a bundle of fun with. Especially the next chapter. Mirouku is something to look forward to lol.

Happy Holidays!

Love and Hugs,

Mikazuki


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** I never have any trouble writing for this story lol!

**Dedication:** Mimi: Thank you for the 25th review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, if I did…Kagome and Sesshoumaru would of course end up together.

-

-

**The Late of Night**

Chapter Three: -

-

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome sat on the stone steps that lead to the front court yard of the shrine. Technically their house was on shrine grounds, so the Higurashi were in charge of taking care of it.

She was waiting for the bus to come and pick her up with her brother and cousin. They were on the same route since the same bus that would go to her high school would go to the middle school since they were under the same principal's management.

Souta and Rin apparently had made a friend in their homeroom, a boy named Kohaku. Kagome had been happy for the two and glad that they were making friends.

Rin suddenly pulled on Kagome's hand, "Kagome-nee-chan, can you zip of my skirt?"

Kagome smiled and zipped up the side zipper on the light blue version of her own brown skirt. The uniforms for the elementary school which was attached to the middle school, middle school, and the high school were simple overall.

For girls in the spring it was the regular knee length skirts, short sleeved butterfly collared sailor shirts, knee length socks and loafers. In winter, they were allowed school regulated sweaters and the skirts length was restricted to past the knee.

The males had to wear the corresponding color slacks and white button up shirts accompanied by ties in the spring. During the winter they had button up jackets that match the pants they wore.

Kagome called Souta over to fix his tie just as the bus pulled up.

Souta stuck out his tongue and grabbed his books and scampered onto the bus. "Bus is here, too bad!" Kagome rolled her eyes with a small smile and followed suit along side Rin only at a slower pace. "Slow down Souta before you trip. Good morning…" she added softly to the bus driver."

He nodded in response.

Kagome took a seat across from where Souta had taken residence and Rin took the seat next to her.

Kagome leaned against the window and flipped open her English book to read the story that they were going to cover in class.

Rin helped Souta finish the last few problems in his grammar workbook.

And without notice the distance between the school and the bus was quickly ebbed away.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The bus pulled in the same time as a Volvo XC90pulled in. Kagome blinked, at first surprised that she even knew what it was called and then she was secondly surprised that a student would drive such a flashy car to school.

The first shocker diminished when she remembered that her brother was the car buff typical male and even though he had already been dropped off, she was still able to guess at the model herself.

The second seemed to dissolve when she saw the six from yesterday exit.

Kagome felt a little hint of amusement as she stepped off the bus.

The other passengers of the bus seemed attracted to the Volvo. They left murmuring about the white multi-passenger car.

"Second day…I guess they do own it. It's kind of fitting though…" A girl with bleached hair nodded towards the car as she mumbled to a raven haired male.

"I can't believe they drive that. One of them must be a senior or something."

Kagome scanned the courtyard to the school for Kouga. She had forgotten where exactly she was supposed to meet him.

In her search, she bumped into someone.

She blushed furiously and apologized quickly, before turning to continue her search.

"Kagome!"

Said person blinked and turned her head to the right.

"Other way Kags…" Kagome laughed a bit and turned around in the indicated direction.

She smiled in relief as she saw Kouga. But then again who else would it have been.

Even though she was such a cheerful person, she could not help but be a little withdrawn around anyone but her family …and Kouga. "Good morning."

Her boyfriend gave her a small kiss, before he sniffed in disdain, "Can you believe that car. They act like movie stars. Hardly anyone drives in on their own. Especially not in a car like that. Those guys really piss me off."

Kagome raised a brow, "They don't seem too bad…flashy but not too bad. I can't really bad-talk them, if I hadn't even spoken to them."

Kouga shrugged, "There's just something about that silver haired one I don't like."

Kagome laughed, "Two of them have the same hair color."

Kouga smirked his arm snaking around her waist, "Well I don't like either one." Kagome made a face at him but smiled nonetheless. "Now come with me to my locker. I'm afraid to leave you alone now, because you might just turn around and key a certain someone's car."

Kouga made an incredulous noise, "Don't you think that's a little extreme...? I'm a gentle guy. Total softie."

Kagome snorted and walked away smothering a smile, "Yeah right."

Kouga looked hurt, "Kagome!"

"_Disgusting."_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Apparently there was a problem with the schedule system, and the Taishos did not get their schedules made at all, so throughout the day, you might see a new person in your classes, like now, for that reason. This is Sango Taisho. Please be take care of her."

Sango perused the class over with feigned cheer, "Hello, pleased to meet you all."

There was no truth to that. She just wanted to go home. She hated these charades. People could be so…She suppressed a shudder and did not continue.

"You can go ahead and take a seat next to Higurashi. It's the only empty seat anyway. Kagome raise your hand."

There was no need for the girl to even do that. Sango knew her all too well. She sat down in the open seat next to the reason she was there.

She pasted on a smile, "Hi there… Kagome was it?"

Kagome turned to her and gave a small smile, "Yes, Kagome Higurashi, hi. Welcome to English."

Sango gave another smile and turned to the book they were using. She sighed inaudibly. This would be no challenge at all.

'No fun…'

This girl obviously did not get her vote…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kouga looked outside the window of the classroom. The end of a stick of strawberry Pocky, compliments of his girlfriend, was in his mouth and a pencil loosely held in his hand.

He half listened to what the teacher was saying, and half watched the soccer scrimmage that the class-less seniors had started.

The teacher, Mr. Yoshiru drawled, "Apparently there is some incompetence in the school system, so we have a new classmate. Try for once and be courteous."

There was a wave of murmuring from a group of girls and Kouga's eyes shifted to the front of the room.

His Pocky dropped from his mouth.

What he saw there was enough to make him snap his pencil in half. He muttered, his brow twitching. "You've gotta fucking be kidding me."

His head dropped to the desk and his Pocky crushed underneath the unexpected weight. He groaned against the desk.

"_Fuck_!"

Mr. Yoshiru frowned, "Well Kouga since you enjoy attention so much, you can catch up Sesshoumaru on what we did yesterday." He looked over the boy, "And you have …something on your forehead."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango listened with what outwardly appeared to be attentiveness, as Kagome caught Sango up on what happened in class the day before since they would have a quiz the next class.

Sango smiled, "I appreciate it, I'd hate to do so poorly so early in the year."

Kagome returned the smile and dismissed herself, "I have Phys. Ed, now so I'll have to talk to you later. Bye Sango."

The brunette waved, "Bye."

She stretched her arms behind her head and said once Kagome was out of hearing range, "Have fun with Kikyou…"

There were two different types of Physical Education segments. There was one class that was completely gymnastics and there was the class that covered sports.

Kagome liked sports, but the only program the school had with gymnastics was this.

She put on her gym wear, which consisted only of a leotard. Kagome threw a pair of boy shorts on the attire, and took off her socks and shoes. She put her uniform in a neat bundle in her gym locker.

According to her teacher, she was very good at gymnastics. Kagome did not consider herself to be the class' best, since she was a little shaky on her vaults but she excelled on the balance beam.

When she entered the gymnasium, she was met with a crowd of the girls whom she practiced with.

One of the girls who's name she was still learning turned to her and smirked, "Finally someone who can do a decent vault."

Kagome's cheeks colored a bit, as she looked in the direction of the vaults. The raven haired girl sprinted a neat run and easily managed to spring off the springboard from a handstand position on to her feet.

Her landing was impeccable.

Another girl scowled, "Well of course that Kikyou would be Olympic material. She's a Taisho. I bet when she was two she could master the pommel horse."

Kagome felt annoyed. The pommel horse was an Olympic male event where the hands held up the gymnast while their legs had to perform motions around the 'horse.' To make that kind of comment based on her last name was uncalled for.

"Hey! Leave her alone! I'm sure she worked hard to be able to be that good. Don't cut short her achievements out of jealousy."

Kikyou's head turned sharply in Kagome's direction and she cocked her head to the side her face overcome with confusion for a moment before it blanked away. She wiped her face with a towel even though there was not even one drop of sweat on her ceramic skin.

The girls dispersed murmuring discontentedly and Kagome heard more than a few comments about Kikyou.

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose they'll never learn."

Kagome walked up to Kikyou, "Hi…I'm Kagome. Great vault back there!"

Kikyou appraised her and placed her towel down, "There was no need for you to stick up for me…but thank you."

Kagome blushed, "I started speaking before I could stop myself, but I'm glad I spoke up."

Kikyou sat down on the titled floor and started to stretch. "Care to join me?"

Kagome smiled and mimicked her position, before bringing her legs together in a butterfly.

"How long have you been doing gymnastics?" Kagome was genuinely eager to know. She would have befriended a serial killer if they were capable of doing a vault.

Kikyou's lips quivered, wavering between a smile and a frown and her eyes closed as she admitted reluctantly, "Since I was two."

Kagome laughed a bit, "Five for me."

They stretched on the bars in silence before Kikyou.

Kikyou and Kagome were forced to join the group when the teacher came in. Her name was Yuri, and she was a recent graduate of the school. "I suppose you've all met Kikyou so let's begin the first class of the year!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The first class of Chemistry was scheduled to be spent doing a harmless Chem. Lab.

At the front of the room when Kagome walked into the class after showering from gym, were, along with the ingredients for the lab, the raven haired man and the genuine sibling of the Taisho family.

Kagome blinked a bit. They were surrounded by several girls and a not sprinkle of guys. Come to think of it…there were only a couple of handfuls of guys in the class not counting the two at the table.

Kagome cringed. That was never good.

She sat down at a desk and pulled out her Chem. things.

The teacher walked in and with a reprimanding tone he lightly scolded, "Take a seat and stop treating the new students like zoo exhibits."

The girls laughed a bit and Kagome almost cringed.

Mr. Hirota was the most popular teacher among the faculty with the girls, and possibly the most down to earth. And while Kagome thought he was a great teacher, it was like having three slabs of meat in the classroom among hungry lionesses.

'I've never felt more male in my life…' she grimaced, thinking of how she probably was sharing the thoughts of most of the guys in the class.

Mr. Hirota put his arms around the two boys.

"Okay, guys, say hello to Inuyasha and Mirouku. They're new so treat them well." Mr. Hirtota suddenly smiled, (Kagome could practically hear the swoons) "And since they _are_ new, how about we have them pick their lab partners first. Since there are thirty of you, three per group."

One of the girls blinked, "But then there'll be almost twenty groups…"

Kagome turned in her seat and stared.

Mr. Hirota cleared his throat, "_So_ now that we've determined the level of math abilities…Go ahead and pick guys."

Kagome opened her book and began to pursue the contents of the index.

Suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders, "I choose this one!" He might as well have said teehee at the end of that.

Kagome's jaw dropped and the silver haired one gave a shrug. "I guess I'm with those two, then."

"I deliberate!" The same girl from before smacked her hands against the table and her friend rolled her eyes, "Disagree maybe?"

"That too!"

Kagome's jaw flew down further and she detangled herself, "But!"

Mirouku grinned and, "Yes, it's quite nice."

Kagome fell out of her seat.

Mr. Hirota put his head in her hands, "God help me…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The class went outside carrying bottles of soda and packs of Mentos.

Mr. Hirota lit a cigarette, "Get into your groups and a bottle of Pepsi and some Mentos. The group who gets the best reaction gets five points on their first test."

Kagome kept herself distanced from Mirouku as she picked up the Mentos. Inuyasha took the Pepsi, "I'm pretty sure this was on YouTube…"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Now that you mention it…"

Mirouku smiled, "So, lab partners, how exactly are we doing this?"

Kagome sat down on the grass, "Well if we make the diameter of the bottle hole just small enough for the Mentos to go in, I'm pretty sure it'll make the soda shoot higher."

Inuyasha looked at the closed lid and then her, "And how exactly do we do that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Make a hole in the cap with something?"

Mirouku grinned, "Then Inuyasha can handle that while Kagome drops in the Mentos. I'll replace the lid."

She could not help but smile back, "Okay."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

By lunch Kagome had five extra points to fall back on her next Chem. Test and a uniform covered in Mentos scented Pepsi.

It had rained that afternoon, but unfortunately it had not been water.

One group had spewed their experiment at the audience when they had knock it sideways, another tried to recap it while it was gushed out, and the rest has just been quite messy.

Therefore, she had been forced to change into her a tee-shirt and her gym shorts and had showered again in the locker room.

It had been fun, but by the end of the experiment she had been forced to slap Mirouku at least five times.

He was like a sexual harassment case on legs…

Kagome shuddered, but felt relieved when she saw Kouga. He looked her over, "I thought you had gymnastics second period."

"I had Chemistry with Mr. Hirota."

Kouga snickered. "Enough said. Hungry?"

Kagome's stomach growled in response, "Yeah actually. It was a long morning."

Kouga wrapped an arm around the raven haired girl, "I hear ya. I started my day with one hell of a shocker. I have two classes with _Sesshoumaru_," he spat the name. "It's like he had a damn sign on his forehead that says, 'High and mighty: Don't touch, and in every class, _I_ was asked to catch him up with the notes.'"

Kagome gave him a look. "He can't be that bad. I'm sure he's just shy."

Her boyfriend scoffed, "And cacti are huggable…"

She giggled. "Go get your lunch."

He sighed and complied. "I swear, I'm keying their car one day…"

Hands found hips as Kagome smirked, "And what happened to Mr. Gentle?"

Kouga handed her a tray, "Well what do you know! They have kiwi slices. Don't you like those?"

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly. "Idiot."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mrs. Tsukari smiled, "Alright guys, snack time. Sit at the back round tables, and I'll distribute your snacks."

Rin grabbed Souta's hand, "Let's sit here, kay?"

Souta nodded and called Kohaku over, "Hurry up so we can eat," he rushed playfully.

Kohaku smiled in response and sat down at their table.

Rin blushed a bit when he sat next to her.

Souta put his hand on her forehead, "Hey…you sick Rin? You're all red," She shook her head furiously and squeaked out, "No! I'm fine."

She changed the subject quickly, "I wonder what Kagome-nee-chan made for today." The first day the school had snacks already made for them, but from then on in the parents had to make them snacks.

Kagome insisted on doing theirs.

Souta scrunched up his nose, "Hopefully it's edible…"

Rin hit him. "You're so mean."

Kohaku asked in his normally quiet tone, "Kagome's your sister Rin-san?"

Rin shook her head, the red creeping back, " No but Kagome-nee-chan said she'd be my nee-chan since I'm the only child."

Souta nodded, "Yeah, Kagome's my sis, though. She's in high school so she's act all mature, except she's really just as bad as us though," he nodded matter-of-factly.

The teacher came over and handed them their homemade obentos, but when it came to Kohaku, she frowned, "Your sister didn't drop off a bag with you Kohaku… did they know about snack?"

Kohaku smiled, "I guess not."

Rin gasped, "Well Kohaku-kun can't go hungry! We'll share with him, right Souta-chan?"

Souta snorted, "Call down Rin, of course.. That's what friends are for…"

Kohaku looked a little shocked, "Friends?"

Rin and Souta nodded in unison and poured out the contents of their bags.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Kagome…would you care to join us for lunch? Your boyfriend is welcomed as well, of course."

Kagome looked at Kikyou and smiled, "That's really nice of you. We'd love too." She elbowed Kouga who looked like he was going to key something when he remembered what exactly 'us' meant.

Kikyou gave him a glance for a second and held back a grimace.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking of at that moment in regards to a certain silver haired classmate.

Kagome and Kouga followed the tray addled Kikyou as she led them to the table where Inuyasha, Mirouku, and Sango sat.

Kouga could have knelt and prayed at the moment…

They set their trays down and gave their greetings.

Mirouku grinned, "Kagome-chan. Wasn't last period fun?"

Kagome cringed at both the cheerfulness and the remembrance. "No."

Kouga raise a brow, "You met him?" Kagome nodded and bit into an apple, "You could say that…He and Inuyasha are my Chem. partners."

Kouga pointed his thumb at Kikyou, "That one?"

Inuyasha choked on his lemonade and Kikyou patted his back. Mirouku laughed as Sango stared at him, "Is there something wrong with your head?"

Kagome gave a nervous giggle and brought her hand up over Kouga's mouth.

Even though on the outside the whole affair seemed to be easy, light banter, there was something plastic about the conversation.

The conversation came a complete halt at the table when Ayame and Sesshoumaru walked into the room. They headed for the lunch line.

Kagome felt more than uncomfortable.

Kouga suddenly looked at his watch, "Sorry we have to go. Kagome needed help with one of her homework problems and lunch is halfway over."

He saluted, "It's been fun."

Before Sesshoumaru and Ayame could reach the table, Kouga had pulled Kagome out of her seat her beloved kiwi halfway to her mouth.

Kagome whimpered as it fell to her tray. With a hurried glare at Kouga, she turned to the occupants of the table and said her goodbyes, "Thank you for having us. Bye."

Kouga gave her a gentle tug and Kagome quickened her pace. "He's not the pariah, you know."

Kouga smiled warily, "I don't hear you complaining about not being there any more."

Kagome crossed her arms as Kouga threw out what was left over on her tray, "Well I'm going to complain about those kiwis…"

Kouga laughed, "I'll make it up to you. I'll slice some for you for tomorrow."

Kagome hugged his torso as they exited the room. "Now about that homework… I do need help. I didn't finish one problem."

Kouga only snorted.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N: Words come so easily when it's for this story lol. This is a personal record, 3,500+. I haven't written that much in months.

Have a good night all! )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy almost Valentine's Day! Thank you _so_ much for the Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related.

-

**The Late of Night**

-Tsuki-

_Chapter Four_

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome slept fitfully that night. For some reason it felt as if something was wrong…about everything.

But before she knew it, it was morning…

"Kagome Higurashi! You're going to be late!"

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, "Nnngh?"

Auntie Love stood with her arms crossed and chirped, "Sweetie, the bus is going to be here in an hour, and if you miss it, don't think for a second that I'm driving you."

How could anyone be so cheerful in the morning?

Wasn't that some kind of sin...or something?

Kagome paused. She had such a bizarre feeling of déjà vu.

A feeling of fatigue swept over her and she let out another groan and rolled out of her bed. "Rrmmm. I'm up, I'm up."

Her Aunt gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Try not to go back to sleep. Okay, honey?"

Kagome cringed as Auntie Love nearly pranced out of her room. How could anyone be such a morning person?

Wasn't that some sort of crime against God?

Her aunt pinned her with a look as she exited the room, "And Kagome... There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a morning person. We live happy, fulfilled lives."

Kagome let out another groan and went back to sleep.

Some fifteen minutes later, there was more movement. Kagome shifted lethargically as her alarm clock let out a blaring screech.

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Ugh. How can something so small be so loud?" Her palm smacked against the off button on her clock a little harder than needed.

Her legs slid off her bed, and she rolled to the floor, her head swirling.

She was by no means a morning person. Even her body rejected waking up before noon. She groaned as she rolled onto her back. Why was she even awake? Wasn't it summer? What could she possibly be late for?

Her breathing thinned a bit as her hands pulled her comforter over her pajamas.

'So…early…' she cringed.

'So tiiiired….' She yawned.

'Why am I even up this early?' she repeated as rolled onto her side and snuggled further into her blanket.

'Oh yeah… School starts today.' She rubbed her nose.

'Hmm…that's funny. I could have sworn summer was longer.'

Kagome let out a sleepy laugh before she rolled once more on her carpeted floor. She was officially cocooned in her blanket.

Immediately she sat up uncertainly, "No…It isn't. Yesterday was…" She cringed against a sudden headache.

She laid against her bedside before standing shakily. Before she could stop herself, she heard herself calling out, "Auntie!"

Kagome found herself stressing about pointless things, feeling anxious for no reason.

Her aunt peered into her room, "I have everything covered Kagome-chan! Don't worry about a thing." She presented her niece with a bright blue tote bag. She patted the girl's head, "Hurry up, now, Kagome. Here are all your bathing supplies." A small beeping noise came from her aunt's pocket. The overly cheerful woman pulled out a PDA. She smiled. "Oh! I have to go wake your brother. I'll see you down stairs, sweetie! Now, go take a shower and I'll put out your clothes."

Kagome abruptly hugged her aunt, "Thanks Aunt Ai. I'm sure I just need a shower."

The older woman merely chuckled.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Surprisingly they had been late. Her aunt had decided to drive them into school. They had taken a wrong turn while heading to Rin and Souta's middle school. The bell had obviously rung by the time Kagome was dropped off and everyone was at assembly.

Kouga had texted her as she exited her aunt's car, that he would have to see her at lunch at the latest and said that he had a surprise for her.

Kagome had smiled a bit and with a hurried goodbye to her aunt she rushed to the school's auditorium.

She had signed in with one of the school officials and waited out the time until the ceremony ended.

She looked over her schedule while she waited. Two elective and five academic classes.

Kagome blinked and mumbled, "That's so strange…I should have six academics. I wanted Life Science and Chemistry. I never asked for World Literature…"

Her head spun and suddenly a bell rang and students piled out of the auditorium.

Kagome drifted with them in a slight daze.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kikyou sat in the front courtyard to the school. Musing…contemplating.

There was something utterly entertaining about their existences, she decided.

They were cynical beings with utter disdain for everything about the world they were currently inhabiting. They were condemned beings who wanted to spread their damnation. They were so bitter…

And in the minor group of six, the only other thing in common they had, was the fact that they were the only who were lucky enough to be unlucky.

The first was Inuyasha-an actual blood kin of the one in charge and the last was the one known as Ayame—a princess who had fallen off her throne.

Ayame smiled slightly at Sesshoumaru as they sat atop the steps leading into the math wing. Passing students, unaware to their presence continued to their classes.

"The level of hatred I feel for her is inexplicable, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He did not even spare her a glance, "Why so contemptuous?"

Ayame tossed her hair, "She's stealing my life and I can't have that."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You dare say you even had one to begin with…Amusing."

Ayame's eyes flashed as she turned to walk away, "Isn't it?" After a moment, the red haired woman turned back around, "With your permission, my lord, may we begin?"

Sango walked through the crowds, no different from an apparition. "It seems like she's already going insane. Like I said, yesterday, this will be cake. She was a definite waste."

Sesshoumaru pierced Kagome with a stare, watching her move, directionless, down the hall. With the same ghost of a smile, he nodded, "Begin."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome had not even gotten to her first period class. She passed out in the middle of the hall and had been sent home.

She had slept the entire afternoon and woken up shockingly refreshed. Her headache was completely gone and the only thing she felt, was ravenous.

Kagome hopped downstairs after a hot shower and with her drenched hair in a ponytail and a robe over her pajamas, she greeted her Aunt. "Good morning…"

Auntie Love smiled, "Hey, honey. Feeling better sweetie? You had us all worried."

The raven haired girl felt a bit guilty, "Sorry about that. I don't know what was wrong."

Her aunt merely put a plate of food in front of the girl, "You shouldn't apologize. It was probably all the stress you've put yourself through."

Kagome could not even hazard a guess as to what had been the cause of any stress.

Everything felt so muddled and was not even sure if she was even awake.

The raven haired girl reached for the plate of blueberry muffins that were set out and bit into it.

She barely tasted it.

Her aunt placed down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

Shortly after, her aunt set the table for her daughter and Souta. The brunette also placed down cups of home-blended blueberry kiwi drinks.

Kagome finished quickly and guzzled her drink. "Thanks for breakfast, Auntie!" She put her plates into the dishwasher and headed upstairs.

She quickly went into her room and towards her closet. She opened the white doors and scanned its content for her uniform.

She pulled out her school uniform. She blinked as she pulled out a dreary black skirt and a similar top, were the results of her efforts. "What the hell?"

The uniforms were not black. They were…

Kagome's head ached a bit and she let the thought slide. "I suppose I may have confused this year's uniform with last year's."

Kagome felt herself drifting along with her routine.

She blinked and found herself seated on the stone steps that lead to the front court yard of the shrine.

She was waiting for the bus to come and pick her up with her brother and cousin. They were on the same route since the same bus that would go to her high school would go to the middle school since they were under the same principal's management.

Souta and Rin apparently had made a friend in their homeroom, a boy named Kohaku. Kagome had been happy for the two and glad that they were making friends.

Rin suddenly pulled on Kagome's hand, "Kagome-nee-chan, can you zip up my skirt?"

Kagome smiled and zipped up the side zipper on the light blue skirt. She then warily called Souta over to fix his tie just as the bus pulled up.

Souta stuck out his tongue and grabbed the books that had not been shoved into his backpack and scampered onto the bus. "Bus is here, too bad!"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a small smile and followed suit along side Rin only at a slower pace. "Slow down Souta before you trip. Good morning…" she added softly to the bus driver."

He nodded in response.

And as the distance to the school lessened, so did her hold on life.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The bus pulled in the same time as a Volvo XC90pulled in. Kagome blinked, at first surprised that she even knew what it was called and then she was secondly surprised that a student would drive such a flashy car to school.

The first shocker diminished when she remembered that her brother was the car buff typical male and even though he had already been dropped off, she was still able to guess at the model herself.

Kagome felt a little hint of confusion as she stepped off the bus.

The other passengers of the bus seemed attracted to the Volvo. They left murmuring about the white multi-passenger car.

"Second day…I guess they do own it. It's kind of fitting though…" A girl with bleached hair nodded towards the car as she mumbled to a raven haired male.

"I can't believe they drive that. I heard one of them is an advisor."

The first one to exit the car was a black haired girl. Her hair cascaded to her waist in enviable straight waves and her face was perfectly heart shaped. Her melted chocolate eyes seemed to ignore everything and everyone and their was a regretful glint in her eyes. She was wearing the same black uniform as Kagome.

Simultaneously, a brown haired girl who was slightly taller than the first girl exited the car. Her brunette locks were in a loose ponytail, flipped over her shoulder. Everything about her seemed toned and her body looked perfectly fit. Her eyes were a light brown and sparkled with humor. Like the girl before her, she seemed very graceful.

Three others were not far behind. Kagome noticed the two men first. Not only because they were incredibly handsome, but something about their auras demanded they get attention first. One was a violet eyed man with wild raven hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck and the other had the strangest silver hair that she had ever seen. It ended at his waist. To complete the package, his eyes were a melted honey color with sprinkles of sunlit wheat.

There was a dour air to both men as a girl next to them gave them a condescending smirk. She was both plain and striking at the same time. Had she been a regular brown-eyed brunette she would not have stuck out in any crowd, but she had fiery red hair and turquoise eyes that drew attention. Unlike the other two females in the group she was on the short side. Also unlike the others, there was an superior look to her that seemed to make people avoid even looking at her..

The last one of them to come in made the phrase, 'save the best for last,' come to mind.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she looked him over.

He was beautiful.

His gorgeous silver hair that was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck gave the impression that it stretched on for miles. His skin was pale and immaculate and he was dressed in a clean pressed fashion. His very stance seemed to command attention and respect. However, the look in his eyes was enough to make her shudder.

And it was enough to make her stop paying attention to where she was going long enough to bump into someone.

She staggered backwards and he quickly caught her arm.

_He was a Leo while she was a Libra... His favorite color was brown...he loved wolves...he had two brothers who were in college... Souta idolized him... Auntie Love's daughter was afraid of him... He was a going to be a junior while she was a going to be a sophomore Monday... He excelled at Math and she hated it... He ran track... When he ate he bent slightly over his plate... He hated asparagus... He played basketball... He was music versatile... He wanted to be a zoologist... His favorite day of the week was Friday... He worked in a corner store... He was an A/B student... His eyes were naturally ice blue... His parents owned some huge company somewhere... His parents loved her... He wore contacts... His brothers already considered her a part of the family... He could be clueless at times... _

She let out a shaky breath and he apologized profusely, "I'm real sorry 'bout that. I wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?"

Kagome shook her head trying to clear out all that information, "It's fine…don't worry about it."

He suddenly blushed uncomfortably, "Uh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kouga."

Kagome smiled uncertainly, "I'm Kagome. H-have we met before?"

Sushi disgusted him... He hated pink... He was not a morning person... He was cocky...He was arrogant... He loved the winter... He worked out only in a pair of sweats... When he didn't feel like putting in his contacts he wore glasses (he only wore the type that were thin and black rimmed)-but never in public... His favorite food was seafood...His favorite show came on at eight o'clock...He preferred singlets over tee shirts... He didn't understand vegetarianism... He hated over sized clothing... He got his right ear pierced three falls ago... He loved to call her on Thursdays night... He only wears a small gold stud in his right ear... He swam with her every few weekends...He liked her...

Kouga opened his mouth to say something, his eyes struggling to recall something.

A fiery red head suddenly sauntered up to Kouga and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey there, Kouga-kun."

She firmly planted a kiss on his not expecting lips and Kagome felt her heart shatter for some reason.

The blue eyed, gently broke away from the red head, "Ayame..." He shifted uncomfortably and gestured towards Kagome.

Kagome recognized her instantly as the girl from the Volvo.

Ayame rolled her eyes at her. "Who's the kid?"

Kagome felt a sudden burst of anger, "This _kid_, happens to not only be a sophomore, but also has a name. It was nice meeting you Kouga."

Kagome walked off, her chest feeling as if it was damn near close to suffocating her.

She wavered a bit on her feet.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up wearily and asked hoarsely, "Yes?" She was vaguely surprised to see the silver haired moldel-esque man that she had been ogling.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho—your advisor."

And then she felt as if she was stepping into a pool of a desperation.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_In the fifteen hundreds, there was a myth surrounding the miko village west of the Central Lands._

_A myth that was forbidden to be repeated with words. And yet there was always someone who scoffed at the word. Someone who refused to believed in superstition and placed little faith in what the village elders decided to ban._

_When one is young and naïve…_

_It never ends well._

_It leads to unfortunate events._

_Or it leads to death._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Finally finished this darn chappie. Took so long for me to straighten out my ideas lol. I was actually going to show Sesshoumaru's more sadistic side here, but then I decided I liked this way better.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **I hit writer's block hard on this chapter. Now, however, I have a box full of new ideas.

**Dedication: **Much love to Jessica for the 50th review! You rock!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**The Late of Night**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Five_

-

(Tsuki)

_There had never been a younger brother so dedicated as he. _

_He went down in the records as someone who entered the depths of hell for family._

_The infamous second person---_

_He became a damned creature…_

_For family._

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

"My…advisor?" Kagome blinked, racking her mind for some memory of the school having advisors. She found none. "We don't have advisors…"

Or at least the middle school section didn't.

Freshmen were still part of the middle school. It went from first to ninth, the first through fifth grades, part of elementary school, before switching off to the high school. The high school was only responsible for three years.

But shouldn't the middle and high school's have had the same systems?

Her head thumped with the oncoming of a headache. It was so hard to think around him.

The silver haired man frowned at her before letting out a sharp scoff, "I think I know my own job, Higurashi."

Kagome rubbed her temples. She looked him over for a moment. He was dressed in a black blazer and a pair of black slacks. Not even one strand of his hair was out of place. His amber eyes seemed to pierce right through her and mock every single thing about the fiber of her being.

She mumbled a hoarse apology. "Right. Sorry..." With that, she walked away.

Everything just felt so wrong.

Her feet began to move of their own accord, away from the main building. Something was telling her to move away from the school.

Away from the sources of her anxiety.

She came up to the peak of the hill that led into an incline to the school's track. For some reason it felt so calming and her mind cleared slightly.

However, it brought back strange memories.

Of that Junior… of Kouga.

'But why…I only spoke to him for a minute at the longest. I-we…have no relationship whatsoever…'

Kagome staggered to the stadium., her heart aching That felt so wrong to say!

As soon as she toppled onto the green plastic bleacher seats, she was overtaken with memories.

"_Be sure to sit in the front row so I can blow you a kiss when I pass by." He gave her a wink and Kagome blushed._

"_I'll sit in the front row, but don't you dare…Let me do all the motivational cheering. Last thing I want is for you to trip."_

_Kouga rolled his eyes, "I'm more graceful than a ballerina." As he said that, he stumbled over his untied shoes, with his attempt to walk towards her._

_He blinked and Kagome burst into laughter._

She shook her head, "Why is everything different?"

Kagome's eyes rose as she felt someone staring at her.

Her eyes met the fiery glare of the red headed woman from before. Kagome met her glare with a frown.

'I know it has to do something with her…I just get the feeling…'

Kagome suddenly smiled and rose, 'But I'm changing everything back. She's making a huge assumption that I'm going to sit docilely by.'

Ayame's face formed into a scowl at the sight of Kagome's smile. Her eyes flashed. "She really pisses me off."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Excuse me, but I'd like to request a tutor. I'm afraid I might start to fall behind in my math class. I never was too good at it." Kagome when smiled the male secretary looked up at her with an understanding nod.

"I'd be happy to give you the names of some math tutors." The balding man with a narrow mouth handed her a list of names.

She searched hurriedly for Kouga's name. She knew it would be there.

She read his information slot quickly and frowned.

Kouga Kushiiumnei – Algebra II / Trigonometry (Junior class; 2. Flexible tutoring times)

She suddenly could not recall if that were his last name.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and put down the sheet, "I heard good things about Kushiiumnei-senpai. Can I request him?"

She knew deep down he was the type of person who liked math.

_He was a going to be a junior while she was a going to be a sophomore Monday... He excelled at Math and she hated it... He ran track..._

Kagome blinked and the mob of traits paused. She thanked the secretary as he removed Kouga's name from the list and began to write him a note.

"Now go ahead onto class, Mrs. Higurashi. It's almost second period. I'll make sure to hand this to him so you can begin your sessions tomorrow."

Kagome suddenly remembered her schedule, "Well about that, I had a request about my schedule. My classes are all off."

It was an inconsiderable idea to idly sit by drowning in her misery.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

As soon as Kagome exited the room exited the office, however, she bumped into her advisor. As soon as he saw her, he gave a frown, "I was told that you were not in your first or second period classes, Higurashi."

Kagome half-heartedly answered, "I had business to take care of."

Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused, "Forgive me for assuming that the first priority of school was class."

Kagome paled under his gaze. She felt so uncomfortable in his presence.

He suddenly smiled, "Come with me to my office, Higurashi. We need to have a talk."

Kagome followed some distance behind him, reluctantly. But she was not looking to cause trouble with the faculty. What had they ever done to her?

They walked along the hallways, every single crevice of the school, unfamiliar. The walls were a bland white with black fixtures. It made the school seem as if it stretched on forever in hypnotizing lines.

A hall that Kagome never even knew existed appeared on their right. Sesshoumaru opened the first door on the left.

A gold plated plaque on the wall read: Sesshoumaru Taisho, 1: Advisor.

He held it open for her and Kagome walked slowly into the dark room. It was dimly lit by only the few rays of sunlight that seeped through the blinds of the curtain.

Kagome asked shakily as he closed the door and merely sat down, "Aren't you going to turn on the lights?"

Sesshoumaru propped his elbow on his desk top and leaned into the palms of his hands. "No, I'm quite fond of the dark. Take a seat." He gestured towards the dark leather armchair.

"Alright…" Kagome stumbled towards the proffered chair that was parallel to his own.

He let out a laugh. It held no hints of friendliness, "It's that attitude that I called you in for."

Kagome drew in a breath, "I haven't done anything wrong—"

He narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Exactly. You might as well have been born a pup." He scowled in agitation.

Sesshoumaru stood and sat on the desk in front of her. Kagome sunk back into the chair, noticeably uncomfortable. He continued to look at her in disgust, "You have been one of the biggest wastes of time that I ever come across."

He picked up a lock of her hair and pulled her towards him, "So… I have decided to level with you. I want you dead." His bluntness drove an icy stake through her heart.

Kagome paled, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "You read the book, make the connection. You broke the rules."

'_But 'doth the name does pass a mortal tongue the dreaded three, then there will Hell for you and no escape... undoubtedly. Heed the warning as was written. He is not for mortal worlds.'"_

Kagome's mind whirled as that repeated itself over and over in her mind, "So you're going to kill me?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes, "No. You will end up doing the job yourself." He smiled, "Understand?"

Kagome shook her head feebly, "No…" She winced as she tried to bring her head back, only to have Sesshoumaru keep his hold.

Being near him brought back all the feelings of the hurt and grief she had felt that morning ten times over, crashing down on her.

She struggled to keep from snapping under the pressure of the emotions.

"What are you?"

Demonic markings seeped onto his ivory skin. Deep magenta colored his eyes and a blue crescent moon adorned his forehead. Royal purple stripes adorned his cheeks in pairs of two.

He hissed, revealing two sharp pearl colored fangs. "I am Death."

Kagome felt her mind whirl, "That book…was real?"

He took on a look of annoyance, "Of course. It was written by one of my own in fact."

Kagome looked horrified, "Then, you're with Ayame?"

Sesshoumaru brought her into his lap and cajoled, in a mockingly paternal voice. "I am giving you one last chance, Higurashi." He smiled slightly, "You received a shocking portion of supporters. I want to see if their visions of potential we well perceived." He whispered in her ears, "If you find yourself still confused, I'm telling you to grow a spine."

He nuzzled her neck, "But…if you still piss me off with your lack of decent action, then consider your time here…up."

Kagome felt as if all blood had drained from her body, "But where's the _fun_ in telling me all this?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "There's a chance you may not even choose to remember this conversation."

He brought his lips down onto hers and the jolt of the contact was the final straw that threw off her hold on consciousness.

Sesshoumaru snorted as the girl became limp in his muscular arms, "Sweet dreams, love."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kikyou sat on a branch of one of the trees that was one of many scattered on the perimeter of the school.

Inuyasha walked up to the base of the tree. He leaned against it.

"You seem so restless…"

Kikyou looked blankly at him, "Of course I am. I'm…annoyed."

Inuyasha sighed, and he extended his arms. She smiled a bit and reached down for his.

She gracefully used his arms as support for a vertical hand stand from which she unfolded herself from the position and slowly lowered herself onto the ground. She squatted down onto the grass, before finally moving herself into a sitting position, "I suggest a change in subject."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as he brought his knees up to his hest, "Are you finally gonna tell me why you followed me?"

Kikyou let out a light laugh, the sound making Inuyasha's heart beat a little faster, "I'd rather have you think what you will. Maybe I was just a naïve girl, madly in love with a naïve boy…maybe I was a troubled person looking to die. Who really knows?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "How cruel. Will you ever tell me?"

Kikyou suddenly looked at the red haired woman who was stalking towards them.

"How about this: I'll tell you the day that witch grows a heart," the raven haired girl closed her eyes with barely constrained contempt.

Inuyasha let out a groan and dropped onto his back. He stretched his legs out, "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. That's like freakin' saying when hell freezes over."

Kikyou smiled slightly and gave him a small slap on the arm. "What your mouth, Inuyasha. Hello, Ayame," she added in louder, less friendly tone.

The red haired woman scowled at her, "Forget the pleasantries, Kikyou…How did you _connive_ your way through this? I'd really like to know. I'm so _curious_. And don't pull on your little innocent act with me. I'd have to be some sort of fool to believe you ever had a pure sid—"

Inuyasha stood and growled viciously at her, "Stand down, bitch…I _refuse_ to let you say another word against her."

His fangs elongated and glistened dangerously in the sunlight.

Ayame sniffed, "I'm guessing this was the way. I suppose there must be some perks to being around this mutt."

Kikyou swiftly stood and backhanded Ayame. "Enough out of you! Get out of my sight, now. I have no sympathy for the stupidity of youth. We are your elders and you will treat as such." Kikyou's eyes flashed bright blue momentarily before returning back to their normal color.

Ayame snarled at them, but made her retreat. Kikyou clenched her hands into fists, "That girl gets on my last nerve."

Inuyasha put a calming hand on hers and snarled angrily. "You're not alone in that…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_Compared to the others, she was a newborn. She had arrived within the decade. _

_She had been a girl who was fatally addicted to drug use. _

_Her counselor was an intoxicatingly handsome blue eyed man, from whom she thought would be her key to a happier life._

_He was a peer counselor that had gone out of his way to personally help her out with her problems, when they were in their mid teens._

_She had thought…assumed…_wished_, that by some chance it would turn out that he was madly in love with her. She wanted above all else for him to return her feelings._

_However, towards the end of her sessions, she had found out the hard way, that her blue eyed angel was infatuated with another._

_He had brought that 'other' to a session and from then onward, she had spiraled into a sea of depression._

_She had found the book then, and had purposely called upon her death._

_And then she had been erased from history…_

_The girl was completely filled with the remembrance and the hatred even though everyone else had forgotten._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. It took like 19 chapters for Kagome to get a kiss in DD and here Sess goes and sneaks one on her lol in five.

That's speed.

R&**R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Updated

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

**The Late of Night**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Six_

-

(Tsuki)

_She had believed that she was indestructible. She was the best of her demon exterminating village and feared by top class demons before she died. _

_With an impeccable record and noticeable strength, no one expected her to ever leave the land of living by any unnatural cause._

_However…she was the first of their village to come down with an incurable flu brought upon their people by a curse from a spiteful priest._

_Wanting to end her life on her own terms, she brought death to her in a way that ensured that her persona record stayed without mark._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome jolted awake, bringing her hand, palm extended toward the empty space of her room. "Demon!"

She blinked, her chest heaving.

The raven haired girl crawled towards the headboard of her bed, confused, "What am I doing here?" And why did she just do that?

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her heated forehead, "I can't remember anything."

Kagome drew her legs to her chest and quenched the urge to vomit.

As she sat in silence, she suddenly realized her skin was burning. Her eyes popped open and she brought her hand to her lips.

"Oh my God…"

Everything just seemed to sting.

Kagome writhed from the intensity and cried out as it intensified briefly before completely dying down.

Kagome lay still on her back, noticing then how her skin was glowing pristine white. Her head spun a bit and she closed her eyes.

Her aunt entered the room then, "Kagome dear? Are you awake?"

When her niece's brown eyes peered back into hers, Aunt Ai smiled, "Good. When that young man carried you home, I got so worried. How are you feeling? Should I take you to the doctor's sweetie?"

Kagome smiled back wanly. "I think I'll be fine." She suddenly frowned, "Wait, what young man? Kouga?" Her expression grew hopeful.

Auntie Love tilted her head to the side, "Kouga? No dear. I haven't seen him in awhile. Is he alright?"

Kagome felt the nausea overcome her once again and that her aunt had acknowledged her old boyfriend completely passed over her. Weakly she said, "Can you describe him?"

Her aunt thought for a moment, "Well he was kind of handsome. He was well dressed too. He said he was your classmate."

Kagome felt relieved that her aunt said nothing about silver hair. Her aunt always used the most noticeable trait to describe people.

"Do you mind if I skipped dinner? I'm not hungry."

Her aunt frowned, "Alright…get some rest. But I expect you to eat twice as much for breakfast."

Kagome hid a wince with a smile, "Deal."

Her aunt walked over an gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Feel better honey. Good night!"

Kagome let Auntie Love tuck her into the comforter and told her good night.

Once her aunt left Kagome tried to think back to what happened during the afternoon.

_She bumped into her advisor. As soon as he saw her, he gave a frown, "I was told that you were not in your first or second period classes, Higurashi."_

_Kagome half-heartedly answered, "I had business to take care of."_

_Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused, "….. that the first priority of school was class."_

_He suddenly smiled, "Come with me to my office, Higurashi. We need to have a talk."_

_Kagome sunk back into the chair, noticeably uncomfortable. He continued to look at her in disgust, "You have been …… that I ever come across."_

_He picked up a lock of her hair and pulled her towards him, " I have decided to level with you..." His bluntness drove an icy stake through her heart._

Kagome dug her head into her pillow, "It's all a blur."

She closed her eyes painfully.

Kagome did not make another attempt to remember.

Not only did she really not want to, but sleep overcame her before she could.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_It had been an attempt at prolonging life through death. He had heard rumors about the book and thought that it was the key to ridding him of his curse._

_He had tried everything possible and there was no line he had not been willing to cross._

_So he had tracked down the book before he was engulfed by bane of his family's existence._

_He ended the curse that day by being the end of his line._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The day seemed to pull her along with out her realizing it. She entered her classes and exited them taking nothing from any of them except notes she did not even realize she had written.

During gymnastics her work was average for everything.

She felt no amazement when it came to Kikyou's turn to choreograph a quick dance on the balance beam.

It half registered when she asked to switch lab partners during Chemistry and when she received her corrected schedule she was not relieved at all.

She did not even give Sango an encouraging smile when the brunette was asked to read the lessons out loud in class.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was when she bumped into a certain silver haired man.

Kagome winced as her rear met the off white tiles as she was unceremoniously sprawled on the floor.

Amber eyes stared down into her and she was at a loss for words.

Sesshoumaru smiled coolly at her, "Normally people apologize for bumping into someone."

Kagome brushed off the barb and rose. "I doubt I should have to be the one to apologize. You weren't the one thrown to your ass just now."

The raven haired girl stiffened in surprise at herself for the comment. She quickly bowed, "My apologies, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru feigned surprise and his deep velvet voice hinted at amusement, "Are you always that formal with people you bump into?"

Kagome furrowed her brows, "You're my advisor…why wouldn't I be formal?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I fear you must have fallen on more than your ass to call me your advisor."

Kagome looked him over then and noticed he was wearing the same uniform as she was. He smiled a mocking smile and sauntered past her.

When he was close enough, he leaned down towards her ear and hissed, "It's quite fun to keep you guessing."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at his retreating form as an essential aspect of her dream came back to her.

"_I want you dead."_

Kagome weakly held down the urge to vomit.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Her next class was enough, however, to make her day do a complete turn around. The reason she had taken an extra science in the first place was more for the prospect that she may have been placed in Kouga's class than furthering any scientific pursuit.

Life Science was Kouga's chosen elective and as she walked into the class, she was surprised to find him there. There were three different class slots for Life Science and she really had not been expecting luck to be on her side.

It hadn't on her real first day of school and it was strange it was now.

She quickly, but as nonchalantly as possible took the open seat next to him.

He smiled, looking surprised to see her and as if by instinct he greeted, "Hey, beautiful!"

Kagome stiffened and asked hoarsely, "Excuse me?"

He used to greet her like that often. Did he remember?

Apparently no, for Kouga blinked and looked flustered, "I'm sorry…I don't know why I just said that. It j-just slipped."

Kagome forced herself to let out a laugh and moved to get her books out of her bag. "Don't worry about it, handsome." She winked, "See, now we're even."

Kouga chuckled, "Hey, have we met before? If we haven't I'm Kouga." He awkwardly extended his hand, and Kagome happily received it, "Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

Kagome normally had a composed personality. She was not one to like causing chaos. Dating someone like Kouga who was more rash than anything, was actually unlike her. She had been voted "Best Couple," in her eighth grade yearbook, paired along side a boy named Houjo Tarishu. Houjo if anything was a complete reflection of herself, slightly above average looks, perfect attendance, class officer, very decent grades, forever the room's mediator.

But if she had never met Kouga, she probably would not have lasted this long in this situation.

They wanted abrasion for some reason.

Or at least _he _wanted abrasion.

Kagome sighed.

Class had started a few minutes ago and they were discussing a topic that she had completely missed while in her revere.

Kagome rubbed her brows, her eyes closing in frustration.

Perhaps she should just accept dea—

A note suddenly flopped on her desk. With furrowed brows Kagome looked up at the teacher. When she saw that he had his back turned to the class, she soundlessly unfolded the note.

It read: _ Your name was Kagome, right? I just remembered seeing your name on tutoring list. Would you happen to be that Kagome?_

Kagome glanced up at her teacher again and once she was sure she wouldn't get caught, she wrote a reply and tossed the folded paper back to Kouga's desk.

_As far as I know, I'm the only Kagome in this school, so I suppose I am. I wasn't aware that they already assigned tutors…_

She suppressed a smile as she saw him flip it open in the corner of her eye and read what she wrote.

After a few minutes she got another response.

Her hand shook a bit as she opened it. _Then from now on how about we be friends? I like to get to know the people I tutor. It makes things easier. _

Kagome turned her head then and noticed he was looking at her for what she would do next. She smiled and mouthed, "I'd like that."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mirouku looked over at the gorgeous brunette that he was sitting next to. They had skipped lunch in favor of sitting on the front steps and ended up staying out there until last period.

"I want to leave, Houshi—Mirouku-sama… Being around her makes me remember things I wanted to forget. It makes me remember everything …from before."

The raven haired man sighed, "I share your feelings as well, Sango. I didn't think it was her at first, but since it's happening not only to myself… It would not be far off to guess that it _is_ because of her."

Sango suddenly sighed, "I think I'd like to be alone Mirouku-sama."

The man looked at her and nodded, "Of course."

With a small incline of his head he left.

"I'm so sick of all this…"

And suddenly Sango felt dizzy. The brunette put her head between her knees. "Not again…"

She moaned a bit as eighteen years of her past life came rushing into her head. The memories flooded her instantaneously and she felt overwhelmed.

Sango stopped breathing for a moment and tried to regain some stability.

Her efforts were noticeably in vain as the brunette's eyes dimmed a bit and she was thrown centuries into the past.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_Kirara…where did you go?" She giggled, "I don't have time to play hide and seek. We have some work to do. Father has decided to start Kohaku's training today!"_

_Two ruby eyes looked out at her from a nearby bush and a manila and black mononoke_ scampered into the open field.

_Kirara gave a meow and jumped into Sango's arms._

_The brunette giggled, "Good girl. Grandfather is in town today! He said he has a present for us so he's came to visit."_

_She twirled a bit with Kirara._

_She was fifteen and her younger brother was ten. He had come into age to receive his uniform and weapon and this was one special occasion.. _

_Sango had received a small katana during her first days of training and her brother would receive a sickle and chain—the __Kusari-gama._

_The bru__nette smiled at Kirara, "I'm quite proud of him. He has shown so much potential…but he's so kind and gentle that I don't know if he'll take to the training without problem."_

_Kirara reflected her sigh with one of her own and Sango smiled._

"_Sango-chan?"_

_One of the village girls skipped up to her. "Your grandfather is looking for you!"_

_She was the same age as her with raven hair and blue eyes. Her raven locks flowed down mid-back and her bangs were thick and unruly. She had a kind smile and her haunting eyes seemed to carry some sort of burden no matter how hard she smiled._

_Sango smiled. "Thanks for the heads up! Where is he?"_

_The brunette had been on the hunt for a lower level demon all morning so she wasn't aware of where anyone was._

_The girl pointed towards Sango's household, the sleeve of her purple and yellow yukata slipping down a bit, "At your main house."_

_Sango turned to leave but the girl stopped her, "May I pet your mononoke please, Sango-chan? It's so adorable."_

_The brunette grinned, "Go right ahead, Kirara's anything but shy."_

_She flashed her a smile and softly stroked the mononoke's ears. "She's so cute!" The girl then rushed off with a thank you. "Say hello to Kohaku for me!"_

_Sango waved, "I will, bye, Ka—!"_

"_There you are, Sango-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Her father strode up to her and took hold of her hand. _

"_Hurry so Kohaku can start his training! You're unusually late, Sango, what happened?"_

_Her father was wearing his uniform and mask, the deep forest green snakeskin apparel made him look intimidating and yet she could never fear that man, only respect and adore him more than words could express._

_Sango smiled up at him apologetically, "Kirara decided to play a few games with me after I finished my job, sorry father." _

_He gave Kirara a light tap on the nose, "Such a trouble maker, this one." _

_Sango giggled as Kirara gave a low mew and patted at his finger as if in apology._

_Her father gave a booming chuckle and suddenly addressed Sango, "You should run ahead, daughter, I believe Grandfather Shako is getting weary of waiting for you."_

_They were still over a five minute from their main house._

_Sango released her father's hand and cradled Kirara, "Alright Kirara, let's go."_

_The brunette raised her arms so the mononoke could jump out from them. Kirara transformed into a flaming cat youkai and Sango sprinted up to hitch a ride on her. Sango flung herself onto Kirara's back. She waved to her father as Kirara took up speed and had them at the house quickly. _

_Sango jumped off and onto the ground. _

_Kirara went back to her smaller form and flew into her arms, "Grandfather?"_

"_Behind you child!"_

_A graying old man wearing a dark kimono walked up to her and embraced her. Kirara poked her head out from between them and licked Shako. "I see Kirara is still well." He chuckled. "I've missed you Sango!"_

_Sango laughed and released him, "I've missed you too. Where's my brother?"_

_Her grandfather shook his head, "First your gift… Sango-chan, I'm proud to bestow," He walked over towards a wooden box on the ground. _

"_This is for you, granddaughter."_

_And inside was her uniform._

_Her first uniform…_

_It was beautiful._

_Later that day her grandfather would go on to bestow onto her the Hiraikotsu._

Sango held her head. "Go way! Stop it!"

Sango let out a howling scream as she shakily stood.

"_Thank you, grandfather! Thank you so much!"_

She took several steps, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"_Kohaku! You're doing wonderfully!"_

"_Good job son!"_

She clenched her teeth, "Stop it!"

"_Ahhhhrrgggh!" Her piercing scream resonated throughout the village. The sickle had hit the tree at a bad angle and bounced off. It had stabbed her in the back as she tried to protect her grandfather._

_Sango felt blood drip down her chin._

_Her brother yelled as he ran over to her, "Sister! I'm so sorry! Sister!!"_

_Her father called, "Pull it out carefully, Kohaku! Grandfather! Get the healer!" _

Sango felt as if that accident had just occurred. The pain was searing and hot and she blindly took another step. She coughed out blood and her vision was blinded by tears.

"Hey! Sango?! Sango!!"

_Kohaku had sliced his hand trying to remove it._

_The blood…._

_So much blood…_

HONK!!!

Sango's eyes suddenly came into focus.

She was in the middle of the street…

In the path of an oncoming car.

Her mind went blank and suddenly she couldn't think of anything.

Before the car could hit her, something knocked into her and pushed her into the sidewalk across from the school.

And that's all she remembered before her body shut down.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. R&**R**


	7. Chapter 7

-

**A.N.** I'm pretty sure a bit of a 'please go off and die' message is long past due for this story. There was a really ignorant review I opted to delete, but since it's so old why should I bother brining it up? It was so poorly written that the context was therefore unmemorable but I just remembered being annoyed about someone flaming my attachment to the S/K pairing hence my profile addition a few months ago.

However to everyone else, hearts and hugs!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to all the Sesshoumaru Kagome fans. I'm not pushing this pairing onto anyone and so what if I like that pairing? It's fanfiction… No one is forcing you to read. But I appreciate all those who still do.

-

-

**The Late of Night**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seven_

-

(Tsuki)

_How did I die again…? I died because…. I _died _because_…

_The village…_

Since when had it become so hard to remember?

Kagome felt the concrete cut into her skin as she unceremoniously crashed into the sidewalk with Sango in tow.

The driver yelled something out of the window at them, but Kagome paid no heed to the slur.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she unfocusedly glanced around her as a sliver of crimson ran down her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, "Kohaku?"

"_Kohaku... is that you?"_

Kagome shook her head, "I'm Kagome…are you okay?"

Sango groaned and writhed a bit in pain. She had let all of that go…she had put her memories behind her so that she could end it all.

No regrets…

"_God it hurts…!_" _She coughed up more blood._

"_Stay still, I'm going to help you…_"

Kagome felt her hand warm up as she came into contact with Sango's skin as she tried to sit Sango up.

Sango closed her eyes at the familiar contact and she felt the pain ebb away. Her eyes came into focus and she pulled herself up.

Kagome threw her arms around her, "Thank God you're alright! I was so worried."

Sango reveled in the comfort for a moment before releasing her. She shakily stood, and wiped her chin, "Thank you…"

Kagome looked up at her, "Are you sure you're alright to be up and moving?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah."

Without another word she walked away leaving Kagome to sit there and look after her.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha leaned over the railing and looked down at the scene. "We should leave her alone, Sesshoumaru. She's messing everyone up. I keep getting visions of these memories…And I don't even remember having them."

Sesshoumaru was standing next to him, his back to the rail. "Ayame won't rest until the girl is dead. And I would be content seeing her death as well. She is…bothersome."

Inuyasha looked pained. Hoarsely he cried, "But I—I remember seeing her somewhere." His head pounded and he made a noise of disgust and conceded, "I don't know what I remember."

Sesshoumaru bared his glistening fangs, "Memories are nothing. Remember that we move according to my orders. I am in charge here."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk away and he shook his head and he muttered, "No… No you're not."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_After her death, he had not eaten or slept in months… He drifted about glancing at her belongings in silent turmoil or listlessly walked through her garden._

"_So you're just going to go on that way until you waste away and perish, Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

_Amber eyes narrowed at the amused question, "Who let you into my home?"_

"_I only wish to help you, milord… I can make this better!"_

_A breathless,Inuyasha busted through the garden gates, looking less than pleased, "Hey! You! I told you that Sesshoumaru doesn't want any visitors! God damn bastard..." He grumbled the latter under his breath._

_Sesshoumaru cruelly brought his hand up and a yoki whip appeared in it. With a simple flick of the wrist, the man's head was severed. _

"_Send someone to discard of him and clean that mess, Inuyasha. He is sullying her garden."_

"_When that's done will you promise me that you'll eat something at least?"_

_A sardonic smile graced his lips, "My promises mean nothing…"_

_Inuyasha sighed and looked off into the distance as his brother walked past him._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome stayed seated on the ground for quite some time. Her hand inattentively played around with a few stray shoots of weeds that had grown through the concrete.

She smiled wryly and murmured, "Is it strange that I envy you?" she questioned it while gazing vacantly in front of her. She was still visualizing the prior moment's events over and over in her mind. "Surrounded by nothing but concrete, away from a natural environment, and yet you still persistently exist. I envy that."

Suddenly someone called her name.

She ignored it in favor of closing her eyes.

What had happened just now?

Her mind was whirling slightly. She felt as if there was something it was trying to remember, but couldn't. Like she should have known how to help Sango…as if she did know what was going on.

Suddenly there was another car honk and Kagome opened her eyes in time to see Kouga running across the street mindless of the oncoming traffic.

She heard Ayame scream his name back at the front of the school, but Kagome had no time to cast her attention in that direction, for Kouga had reached the sidewalk she was sprawled on.

Kouga instantly engulfed her in his arms when he reached her, "Idiot! Are you okay? I saw what happened from the north corridor and raced out here as soon as I could! What were you thinking? If you had—"

He suddenly drew back in shock. A look of stark realization was etched deeply into his features. He slowly completed what he was going to say as he stared at here in confusion, "If you had died I wouldn't know what I would do…"

Kagome looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and Kouga cleared his throat, "Excuse me…." He abruptly distanced himself a bit, "Can you walk?"

"I haven't tried…I can't bring myself to move…"

Kouga slipped her arm around his neck and his arm went around her torso. He picked up her legs in one deft motion and once it was safe to, he crossed the street.

He took the chance to peruse her. She had scraped a large portion of her leg which had already started to bleed. There were signs of a small bruise starting to form on her mid thigh. He was guessing she had landed on her right side since it had taken the brunt of the injuries. Her uniform had offered very little protection to her lower body and Kouga winced at the sight of her battered form.

As Kouga reached the front of the school, he saw Ayame, standing there looking horrified. He passed her without a second glance murmuring that he needed to take her to the nurse.

Ayame's astonishment ebbed slowly to resentment as she watched his disappearing back, "I will not be second again! I refuse to be placed after her!" A hot scorching feeling of rage swelled in her chest until it was almost blinding, "Why is it that he still feels something for her!?"

Her body shook and she clenched her fists, streams of infuriated tears cascading from her eyes, "What does she possibly have that I can't take him away?!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_He was the strangest of them all. They did not know whether or not he could really be called one of them._

_It was suspected at the beginning that he was the culmination of Sango's deep seeded desire. That is what they assumed was what they had found one day in their castle._

_But as the days passed on, they realized he had memories of his life with his sister that Sango did not and he could think independently and feel._

_But it was debatable whether he and the boy from centuries ago were the same for he was alleged to have died. But arguably, the same fate had been pronounced for Sango as well, before she actually met her end…._

_But._

_She loved him despite the doubts…_

_To her there was no difference._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Two plain white sheeted beds, adorned solely by one starch white pillow respectively, a large six foot tall medicine cabinet that was currently open, a desk for the when the nurse was in, and several other typical embellishments.

Midnight eyes flickered to an insipid poster about how to wash one's hands as one of his twirled a chocolate colored strand of hair of his still companion.

As Mirouku watched the gently rise and fall of Sango's blanket covered chest, indicating she was no longer awake, he let out a sigh.

That had been a close one.

He was …indebted to that girl now. A part of him was not shocked by the concept and almost found the idea humorous, which scared him somewhat.

"_Mirouku-kun! Please hurry up! Mother will be worried if we return after dark…"_

"…_Are you sure it's alright? Are you sure she'll accept me? I'm not the best candidate after all for a son…"_

"_People say my mother and I are almost identically alike—And so if I accept you Mirouku-kun, why wouldn't she?"_

Mirouku abruptly snapped out of his reverie. He stiffened as he sensed two people approaching the nurse's station. He had just finished treating Sango's wounds and had gotten her to fall asleep.

Now this intrusion?

He scowled. Today was starting to get on his nerves.

Mirouku quickly enclosed the curtain around the bed and stiffly took up a seat on the edge of the bed as the door opened.

Although the curtains were thick enough that only a vague silhouette of a man carrying a form could be seen, it took little guessing to know who was one of those two was.

Kagome…

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Kouga instantly placed her gently on the bed. For the most part he ignored the second bed due to the closed curtain and hurried over the medicine cabinet to find some bandages, gauze, and antiseptic for her wounds.

Kagome merely sat, not showing any real acknowledgement of her wounds. Her face looked practically blank. She looked up, "What you said before—"

"I won't claim it wasn't true. But please forget it ever happened. I don't know why I said such careless things."

He placed a chair in front of the bed and placed the bandages next to her.

Kagome closed her eyes as he took hold of her leg and held in a grimace as he began cleaning the lines of cuts across her skin. They had long since gone numb but now, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she hissed out.

Kouga instantly stopped and started rubbing his temples, "I don't know why it is, but every time I see you, I feel like I want to embrace you or kiss you or call you some cheesy name and when I see you smile, I can't help but smile with you. But when I see you so something reckless or in the smallest ounce of pain— I just lose it! Why is that? Even though I have Ayame I…"

Anything she should have said and wanted to say was crushed by that last line alone. And when he did finish his sentence… that pain was probably even worse than her wounds.

He rose to get an ointment for the pain and he laughed. It was a harsh bitter sound. "And then I end up spewing stuff like thought out loud, enough though I know I shouldn't. I'm happy with her and she needs me, but I just can't understand why I feel so attached to you. I don't want anything other than friendship—"

Kagome numbly gazed at his back.

He was happy with her…

Happy?

She couldn't take that away from him…

Kagome swallowed hard, "Then let's try hard to be friends! You said you were happy with her, so …what you feel for me will pass." She felt her heart wrench at the prospect.

Kouga grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he finished dressing the wounds on her leg and shifted his attention to her right arm, "I'm so glad to hear you say that—I mean I don't want to ruin things with Ayame, but I also feel like I'd regret not getting to know you. So you can just ignore me if I start saying anything weird."

Kagome forced a smile, "Yeah."

He patted her gently on the head when he finished, "Now get some rest. I don't want you moving for at least half an hour."

With that he left and Kagome just stared out after him. "Why didn't I say anything? He has to still feel something for me?"

But she knew the answer.

"I froze up when he said he was happy…" She laughed a bit rubbing her eyes to keep the tears at bay, "Whether it's with me or with her all I really want is for him to be happy…"

She sank down onto the bed and broke down in tears.

And behind the curtain, across the room, Mirouku could not help but feel contempt for something other than human subsistence…He was beginning to despise his own existence.

He rose and pushed aside the curtain.

Kagome gasped at the sound and hurriedly spun around. She had not expected anyone else to be in the room. Her eyes widened as she noted exactly who it was. She looked up at Mirouku, scanning his face for any hint as to what he was thinking, "How long were you there?"

Mirouku smiled teasingly, but not unkindly, and his next words caused a blush to rise to her cheeks, "I'm sure you know the answer to that, Kagome."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't wish you any malicious intent…I merely want to tell you a story…" He sat down next to her on the bed and coaxed her back into her previous position.

Once Kagome was lying down again, he addressed her again, "You'll have to excuse the beginning, it's more didactic than a narrative." he murmured.

"There are seven of us. Myself, Sango, her brother, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame…" He paused, "I can tell you what we are now—but I couldn't tell you how we came to be exactly. I was not by any means old enough to know all the details about that." He smiled a bit wryly, "I was born a few centuries ago, but during a time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and even Kikyou had long since preceded. I'm only a decade older than Sango and Kohaku, though and the youngest addition was Ayame."

He leaned back against the head of the bed, "For some reason I always remembered more about my past than anyone else." He shrugged, "Probably because I had always expected to die from birth so I had less attachment to the material world and therefore less regret.. I was aloof with my dealings with women and love. I lived as I wanted, and I had no family—well no blood related family. Leaving my surrogate family was perhaps my only regret, but at the same time I accepted that I had to…"

Mirouku looked at Kagome, "I know I'm probably confusing you, but I'm hoping you'll understand something when I'm done."

"I," he paused, unsure of how to begin, "I sometimes dream about events that occurred during the other six's lives or I see flashbacks that don't belong to me. It's happened even more frequently now…"

A wry laugh vibrated in his throat, "So I could probably explain more to you about any of their pasts than they could." He closed his eyes and explained, "When we were 'born'—for lack of a better word—we were almost completely reduced to blank slates. If you asked anyone, they could not recall much about who they had truly been, save for Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and myself."

There was a pause and he furrowed his brows.

"The process of becoming this way has changed. There was no going through any judging like we do now. In all honesty…We only started that after the arrival of Sango and Kohaku. It worked out better then though," he mused. "Since Sesshoumaru never voted, we never could have ties. It was either unanimous or a distinctive break. But before that, one simply had to take their own life. Nothing more."

He could feel Kagome tense up beside him and he smiled. He continued on with a borderline blasé tone, "You went to Hell afterwards of course, since it technically counted as murder. Though, I'm not sure why I was there one moment and gone the next, but soon I met everyone else and assimilated into life there. We lived in a cliff-side traditional Edo period castle, but beyond that rocky structure there was literally nothing –not just for a few miles…for perpetuity."

Kagome tried to absorb what Mirouku was telling her. Admittedly, had it not been for the fact that Sesshoumaru had 'leveled' with her, she would have thought him insane. Now though?

Her mind was in too swift a whirl for her to come up with anything.

"Half of that period before I met Sango passed—though it only felt like a few days at max— and in that time, Sesshoumaru requested that I write a book. He said that he was merely 'curious'. I knew better than to question him so I just wrote what he asked me too. I finished it the day after Kohaku appeared and the next day, it and Sesshoumaru were gone. "

Kagome suddenly spoke up, "Then you were mentioned as well."

Mirouku grinned, "Take a wild guess at which one I was…"

"The monk with the cursed lineage…"

His eyes widened minutely before he nodded a bit, although she could not see him. "Every male in my family was cursed with the 'wind tunnel.' It was basically in essence, the appearance of a black hole within the human body." He held up his hands and stared at the both of them. It had been so long since those days…

But back to the matter at hand, "Did you ever finish the book?"

Kagome shook her head against the pillow, "No. I had only bought it recently. I don't even remember where I read up to."

Mirouku unexpectedly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and asked hastily, "What do you remember? You mentioned that I was a monk and yet I had made sure to exclude that from the book. Sango and I had one similar aspect about our past that I know for certain—"

"M-Mirouku…"

The aforementioned person released his hold on Kagome as he heard a fretful shuffling in the other bed. Sango murmured his name a second time.

"I guess there will be no time for my story…"

Kagome stared at Mirouku trying again to search his eyes for more answers and for a moment he let her, before he looked away from her and rose.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_She had found him one day, seated on the river bank, staring out into the setting sun. The girl carefully made her way down the grassy hill. _

_She had been observing the boy for a while, her seven year old mind was curious about the adolescent. It was a small village, so she was acquainted with every child there. But he…seemed different._

_It had taken her an hour worth of debating, but she had finally worked up the courage to approach him. Her blue eyes sparkled slightly with anticipation as she slowly descended. Suddenly her foot slipped on the rain moistened grass and she started tumbled down headed for the stranger. "Aiyahh! Look out!"_

_The raven haired boy had turned when he heard her warning cry and his eyes widened as the seven year old bowled him over. "Oomph!"_

_Both ended up rolling all the way down the remainder of the bank and into the river with an unceremonious splash._

_The boy shot a stream of water out of his mouth as the girl gaze up sheepishly, "…Hi…!"_

_He stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say._

_There was a stretch of awkward silence. Gradually it was broken by a loud noise, "Guuyhhhrrrrghhhnnh."_

_The boy clutched his stomach with a blush and she giggled._

"_I know! Let me make this up to you by inviting you to eat with my momma and me. She promised to make something special tonight!"_

_The boy could only nod dumbly as the girl with an exaggerated grunt, pulled him from the river. He only thought of something coherent to ask once he was standing firmly on the road walking back into the heart of the village. "What were you doing there anyway, kid?"_

_It was her turn to blush, "I wanted to talk to you. You seemed so lonely…I thought you might want company. I tripped though on the way down and that's why I bumped into you."_

_There was the sound of laughter, "Bumped? I thought you had been some sort of boulder!" She flushed again and looked down at her hands, "Sorry…"_

_He patted her head. "But thank you…I had been a little lonely…"He admitted the last part in a quiet murmur._

_She looked up and gave him possibly the brightest smile he had ever seen._

_He smiled back, "So do you mind if I ask the name of my boulder?"_

_A hearty giggle left her throat, "I'm Kagome…what's your name stranger-san?"_

_The boy gave her a crooked grin, "Mirouku. I'm a drifting monk."_

_It was that evening onward that he had started spending every afternoon cutting wood for their tiny family of two and helping with farming their small patch of land. _

_In the mornings they sometimes would see freshly caught fish wrapped in reed in front of their entryway or a freshly hunted rabbit. And although he always came back for dinner, it was rare that he would sleep in their home._

_One day though half a year later, Kagome finally approached him with the subject, "Mirouku-kun, what do you do when you're not with us?"_

"_I think…I work…monk-ly chores of that nature…" He answered with a lazy drawl, not seriously considering the question. They were on the same bank where they had met. Then it had been the end of spring, now it was the wintery months. They were both dressed with more layers than usual. He had started donning his monk garbs when he had turned sixteen a month back. _

_He was lying on the drying grass, staring again at the setting sun. Kagome sat next to him, soaking up the view._

"_Have you ever considered staying completely with momma and me, Mirouku-kun?" The question caused him to let out an angry huff of breath and turn on his side. He grumbled out his answer. "You both would find me more to be more trouble than I'm worth."_

"_We'd never—"_

_He placed his cursed hand in her lap, "You've both have heard the rumors by now, I'm sure. That my line eventually kills everyone dear to them, literally with their own hands."_

_Kagome hugged his hand to her chest, "I wouldn't mind that if I get to see you everyday until then…"_

_Mirouku laughed the sound coming out more harshly than usual, "You say that now, but when you grow up then what? You'll only abandon me once things start going down hill and your childish naïveté is gone."_

_Kagome squeezed his hand harder, "Idiot! Do you really think I'll change that much, Mirouku? You're the closest thing to a brother I've ever had! You're like momma's son! You're our family and at the end of the day, if you don't have family—what do you have?" A few drops of tears raced down her cheeks, "You just feel lonely and never feel wanted or needed." _

_Her hold on his hand became softer. "Momma always used to say that if she didn't have me she'd be lonely. Now she says, 'Without you or Mirouku-kun I don't know what I do. I'd feel so alone.' She wouldn't be lonely if she didn't love you! And I wouldn't be asking this much, if _I_ didn't love you either."_

_Mirouku draped an arm over his eyes. Sometimes he had to wonder if this kid was really eight years old. She acted far more maturely at times to be eight._

_When he lifted his arm, he knew by then it was moist. He looked away, his cheeks lightly flushed, "So you really want me to stay with you?"_

_Kagome got up and started up the hill. She turned around and yelled behind her. "Mirouku-kun! Please hurry up! Momma will be worried if we return after dark…"_

_Mirouku felt his body move on its own accord and he rubbed his temples. "…Are you sure it's alright? Are you sure she'll accept me? I'm not the best candidate after all for a son…"_

_She turned and gave him one of the bright smiles that he had grown quite fond of. "People say my mother and I are almost identically alike—And so if I accept you Mirouku-kun, why wouldn't she…?"_

_But two years and six months later, to the very day they had met, he took his own life, after almost ending hers._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kikyou walked into the school gardens. It was where the outside eating areas were located…And it was where she found Sesshoumaru,

He seemed to get some sort of enjoyment out of sitting in a garden. Perhaps that was even an understatement seeing as every time they were among the living, he would spend the majority of his time in one, reflecting.

Sesshoumaru sensed her presence immediately, "Ayame was quite upset with you."

Kikyou felt a frown mar her face, "I'm not too happy with her either. I loathe the way she speaks to me, her being simply disgusts me, and her general treatment of everyone including yourself, to be frank, just pisses me off."

A ghost of a smile made its way onto Sesshoumaru's face, "I have never seen you so passionate before."

"I've never seen you so involved before."

The smile dissipated.

"Why do you hate this girl so much?"

There was no response so Kikyou continued speaking. "We split even on whether or not to end this game and kill her right out or to give her more time before a second voting. Contrary to popular belief, I'd like it to be noted that Inuyasha voted for her, not because I did, but because he feels like there's something about her he has not remembered, but needs to. I voted for her for the same reason. And Kohaku, although that surprised me, probably had that same mentality when he voted for her." She ran a hand through her raven locks, wondering idly with frustration why Sesshoumaru was probably the only being that could make her flustered enough to random.

She composed herself and got to the point of why she found him, "I want a revote. Execute or abscond, action or nothing—as simple as that. I feel if majority rules one way we should go with that."

Sesshoumaru plucked a leaf from a branch above him. He stared at it for a moment before speaking, "…Why I seem to detest her? I myself do not know…" His hand closed around the object in his palm, "But just the sight of her face makes me want to slit her throat."

In his hands the leaf had wilted and shriveled up. He closed his palm again and crumbled the leaf. He allowed the wind to disperse the remnants.

Kikyou's features clouded over, "Will you allow the revote?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "It's easy to foresee how that voting would turn out and right now, I'm content with how things are progressing. Therefore do not approach this topic again."

Kikyou opened her mouth as if to retort what he said and Sesshoumaru gave her a sharp glance as he drawled, "A similar question could be posed to you. Why are you so devoted to that girl?" A sneer came into his voice, "You've never been known for your compassion."

The raven haired woman looked at him and her eyes pierced through his as she responded almost automatically, "I am devoted to her because it is the least I can do for what I owe her. I show compassion in return for compassion."

An image suddenly came to her mind and Kikyou felt her head for a moment, murmuring, "What I owe her?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. Just how was it that this girl had been so deeply intertwined so intimately in the lives of five of the seven? Ayame, Inuyasha, Mirouku, Sango, and now Kikyou? How had that even been possible?

If he was missing something essential…

What could it possibly have been?

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Boo-yah! (Yes I've been reading Teen Titans fiction. I suggest reading Marrying Raven if you're a RobRae shipper who loves comedic one shots…hurray for shameless plugs) I had a field day with this and so crazy plots ensued.

I was kinda reminded of Jigoku Shoujo haha. I don't know why but that anime made me laugh so much…It wasn't even a comedy which was probably the saddest part. But I definitely saw the series twice and so I have that on my brain. But since it helped the plot, major propz for me.

So yeah next chapter will be filled with more trips to the past, less Kouga and Kagome fluff, and a possible Sess Kagome encounter. Uh oh!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Updated. Don't ask whether this will be finished next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**The Late of Night**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eight_

-

(Tsuki)

"_Whore! Wretched whore!" Angry voices called through the walls of their hut, "Going about with demons even after our village took you in!" _

"_You are no miko," snarled a second voice and a heavy hand beat upon the wooden door that stood between the wielder and the occupants._

_Within the hut, two people leaned forcibly against the door. One was a raven haired woman, middle aged, with evidence of graying hair; the other was a child, merely midway through her teenage years. The older of the two looked with pleading azure eyes as she whispered fiercely, "There's a tunnel beneath my home, Kikyou… Follow it until you are out of this village. Go to Inuyasha. You two belong together."_

"_Open up and accept punishment!"_

_Kikyou shook her head and said in an equally low tone, "I could not leave you in good conscious. Don't even talk of such foolishness. I won't leave you!"_

"_Kik-chan, I well past my prime… You are a talented child with a lot to live for." She looked softly at the girl. "Besides, Inuyasha is too brash a boy to let this village stand..."_

"_I prefer that! I cannot love him knowing what it cost! They will not tire and they will not let you live!" The girl closed her eyes, "If you die, I will die with you—you have been nothing but a friend to me. Do not ask me to abandon you!"_

_Another voice taunted, "To think you showed such promise as a child only to turn out to be such a disgrace!"_

_The woman looked at her with a sad smile, "It is because I am your friend that I can not ask you to abandon your life, Kikyou. You still show promise…Those men speak only out of bigotry. They are not the majority though… There are others who still love you and give their blessing."_

_Kikyou shook her head and tried to protest, but her words were lost as she heard the woman murmur, "I took you in and trained you because I knew you would grow up to be the woman you are today. Knowing you has been a gif, however," Kikyou for the first time in her life, felt tears prick her eyes "I will have failed if your growth ends here today."_

_Kikyou swallowed hard, "If I stay—"_

"_You cannot."_

"_Don't do this, nee-chan!"_

_The woman placed a kiss on her forehead, "Go. Use this as incentive to finally confess those feelings to that foolish boy or he'll never know you feel the same. Think of that as my last wish." She continued to smile despite the content of the words that flowed from her mouth. "I can buy you five minutes. The entrance to the tunnel is beneath my futon. Cover it up once you leave."_

"_I-I'll never forget you, Kagome-chan. Thank you…"_

An orphaned miko with a love of dance and performance.

An old priestess with a kind heart and a compassionate smile.

One took the other in and cared for them for nearly a decade.

Kikyou eyes were shrouded with tears. The raven haired woman touched them with shaking hands. She sat up and pushed her covers off.

She was in an apartment that she and Inuyasha had rented, in her bedroom, in her bed.

For some reason, she needed assurance, that was actually where she was and not some hovel of a home centuries in the past.

Kikyou shook at bit in vague remembrance of her dream.

The harder she tried to remember it, the less solid it seemed to feel.

But she knew the gist of it.

The woman had taken her in and kept her learning the dances and acrobatics she loved so much. She had gladly taken on the role of her spiritual guide and also her mother, sister, and friend. She had supported her when she had fallen in love with a hanyou.

And she had given her life for that love to continue.

A stream of blood trickled down Kikyou's nose as fragmented images whirled around in her mind in numbing quickness and pulsed in her skull.

In the end, she was left with a feeling that she had broken a promise to that woman. Not even when given a second and third chance, did she ever admit her love, even though it was something that burned in her for centuries.

Yet, even more damning than that…

"I'll never forget you…."

But she had. Even now, as her mind ached and her nose gushed, she couldn't even remember the name of her savior.

The name of the one person she subconsciously loved perhaps more than Inuyasha.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Home seemed to be the only sanctuary Kagome had. Whenever she was home, it was as if her life hadn't taken a complete one-eighty turn.

Auntie Love remembered Kouga—she asked about him all the time. 'When is he visiting?' or 'Invite him over soon, dear,' were constants in their conversations at dinner.

Even Rin and Souta knew about her and Kouga.

She was running out of excuses as to why he never called anymore or why he didn't stop by.

It meant though, that she had never imagined her relationship with Kouga. It had actually existed…

It was just the rest of the world that was in this alternate reality.

She mentally scoffed as she picked at her dinner, 'It's probably that …_thing_'s way of messing with me by reminding me of what I don't have…' She forked a cube of meat into her mouth dejectedly.

The part of her mind that had absorbed years of her grandfather's tales of demons, miko, and the Edo era abruptly seemed to surface.

'Or maybe it's because we're in the shrine… Perhaps that's why,' her eyes lit up at the realization. Her paranoid grandfather had blessed their house more times that she'd ever be able to count.

Sesshoumaru was clearly some evil, malicious spirit from the deepest depths of hell. He couldn't enter her house, could he?

Auntie Love looked with uncertainty at the display of emotions running across her niece's face. Even the tempo at which she ate would alter with each passing expression.

Finally though, the raven haired girl seemed to settled with a cheerful veneer. Auntie Love shook her head slowly and murmured, "As long as she's eating again."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The next day at school, Mirouku and Sango completely disappeared from her classes. No one seemed to take note of that and it was as if they had never been there in the first place.

In fact, Kagome almost would have thought they had gone for good, but that morning, she had seen them, driving up with the rest of them in a vermillion painted Mazda three.

The only difference, though, was most of them were not dressed as students.

Sesshoumaru stepped out first, his hair neatly braided back and a pair of thin frames balanced on his nose. He was dressed in a shirt in tie, not unlike the way the faculty dressed.

Ayame followed next, still uniformed and still looking infuriated. Her hair was in fiery curls and her lips had been painted a deep red. Her turquoise eyes were opaque with rage. Even as the epitome of wrath, she looked beautiful even to command attention.

From the back came Sango and Mirouku. Sango showed no evidence of yesterday's injuries. Even though Kagome had managed to conceal most of her scrapes and bruises, some could not be fixed with a lengthening her skirt and wearing the winter issue long sleeve tops. Yet there Sango was, dressed like a female version of Sesshoumaru. Sleek ponytail, black pencil skirt, white blouse… But now evident bruises.

Mirouku and Inuyasha too were the epitome of professionalism.

Clearly they were trying to be teachers today.

Kagome stayed long enough to see them exit before she went into the building. However, she failed to notice the person not among them.

She only noticed Kikyou was not there, when she went for lunch.

It was unavoidable that she noticed Ayame and Kouga eating lunch together in a corner and the group of aesthetically perfect, unrealistically young teachers at another. The two tables just drew attention to themselves.

Kagome knew her eyes were not alone in being magnetized to that direction. Everyone in the cafeteria seemed just as intent in catching a glance.

That's how it had been all day. Her schedule had undergone another transformation. The classes were the same…but the teachers were rearranged.

She had skipped an entire morning of classes because Mirouku had been her Chemistry teacher, Sango had covered her class with Kouga, and Sesshoumaru would have led her English class.

She had gone to the school's track and stayed there for several hours… Simply thinking.

What exactly were the odds?

The raven haired girl moved to a deserted table as far as possible and out of sight of Ayame and Sesshoumaru. It was behind a pillar and after a wipe down with a napkin, was decent enough to sit at.

Kagome took her aunt's homemade lunch from her backpack. No sooner had she set it down, did she receive company.

Mirouku sat across from her as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

His raven hair was still pulled in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and the only change to his person was the crisp white button up, and the iris toned tie he wore.

Kagome was at a loss for what to say. She fiddled with the brown bag that held her lunch, "C-can I help you?"

Mirouku frowned after a moment, "I don't know. Can you?"

She wet her lips and cast a fugitive glance to her right, but her sight only met pillar. "Won't your 'boss' get mad?"

He snorted a bit at that and murmured almost to himself, "If he didn't get mad at Kikyou for playing hookie, I don't know what he'll punish us for…."

"How nice for you. I guess it's only with me that I piss off the antagonistic hell creature," she muttered sarcastically.

The man across from her rubbed his brows, "You said his name, Kagome… You see us interact with these people, but never long enough for them to address us more than once. Last names mean nothing—they are fictitious words… but our names—especially his are purely damning."

Her eyes flashed and she smiled tightly, "Pardon me for not heeding the warnings of something I found in a fiction aisle of a used book store."

"I am not here to argue with you!" He clenched his jaw, "Sesshoumaru's not going to let me spend that long with you, so I need to say what I came here to say."

Kagome closed the top of her bag, "Go ahead."

"What do you remember, Kagome?"

The girl blinked. That hadn't exactly been what she expected. "We've met before… don't you remember that?"

Even his eerie attempts at story telling would have been preferred…

Kagome felt more flustered than she should have by the question. Her hands returned to her lunch and she began emptying it to occupy her hands, "I-I disagree… This is our first meeting...I would know if I saw you before this," she said shakily and pulled out a wrap her aunt had prepared for her. She took a bite, even though her stomach felt as if was about to be in her throat. She swallowed hard and put her food down on the clear wrap that it had been contained in, "Just go before you get in trouble."

Mirouku suddenly reached over and his hand gently touched her hand, "How is it possible that I remember you and you have no recollection?" He seemed almost as if was pleading with her, "There was a village several centuries ago that I wander into—"

"I hadn't even been alive for several decades," she hissed. "There's your problem!"

"Listen! There was a young boy, a monk, sitting on the embankment of a river… That night he met a young girl—She took him in and along with her mother, became that wretch's only family… Do you remember that?!"

Before Kagome could stop herself, she murmured in uncertainty, "…Boulder?"

Mirouku smiled a genuine smile for the first time since she had met him. He continued to hold her hand in his pleading grip, "Think hard, Kagome… Please…"

Kagome looked away from him and did as told.

A boy… a river…

"_I wanted to talk to you. You seemed so lonely…I thought you might want company. I tripped though on the way down and that's why I bumped into you."_

Kagome's eyes lost focus and Mirouku felt a strange elation.

It abruptly turned into fear. Mirouku let go of Kagome's hand as if she had burned him. The girl looked sharply over at him and the fuzzy memories in her brain dissipated. The raven haired man across from her looked with pained violet eyes at her for one fleeting second before he slammed his hands on the table and rose.

She was left only to watch him depart.

The girl forced the rest of her lunch down her throat and tried to forget what just happened.

Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, something was screaming at her that that was the last thing she should be doing.

It screamed that she needed to remember.

Before it was too late.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Return to the castle. I do not wish to see your face here right now."

The gardens….Once again they were in a garden.

Sango stood from her position behind Sesshoumaru, "I disagree with your decision, Sesshoumaru-sama. Housh—Mirouku," she corrected herself, "has done nothing wrong!"

And then the silver haired man turned to her, "Would you like to go with him, Sango," he drawled. "As you two are so congruent in thought, it would be the wiser decision to get rid of you both, wouldn't it?"

Ayame smirked and looked up the two in question, "There's no need for sympathizers here. That's why that bitch isn't completely miserable! When Mirouku leaves, I vote we make her a social pariah. His students think they're pretty fond of him and after that disgraceful display at lunch, rumors of a scandalous relationship are floating. I propose we make it seem like our Kagome-chan got Teacher-of-the-Year kicked out for indecent conduct." Her eyes flashed, "They already are so attached to him, so it's perfect!"

Sango ran a hand through her hair pulling at the strands as if to alleviate the insanity that was building up, "I refuse to have a hand in this!" Kohaku moved to her side at the sound of the distressed tone and tried to calm her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the six around him and narrowed his eyes, "These memories that you say you are having," he addressed them all in cold tones, "do not change the fact that you are all mine. Do as I command or I will send you back to the hell I took you from."

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and said evenly, "And what if I disobey you? What would you do if I choose her over you, brother?"

Sesshoumaru did not show any sign of composure loss. He opened his mouth to speak, but the red head seated tensely on the ground, rose.

Ayame hissed and took his hand. She placed it against her face coaxingly, "Just send them all back! They should not be so full of themselves! Find people who are actually worth being in your presence, Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyou scowled, "Manipulative, conniving, little brat! You sickening creature! Who is full of their self but you?"

Sesshoumaru snatched his hand back and turned back to the matter at hand. He was only interested in speaking to Mirouku, "You are the one on trial and yet you say nothing? For someone so charismatic that is shocking."

Mirouku looked at the silver haired man, "What if you're making a mistake? When we take a soul and deem it unworthy, they stay for all eternity in hell. There is no second chance…there's no reversing the process. Why don't you find it strange that you can't stay impartial? Why don't you feel like you're walking into a trap?"

Kikyou spoke up and said with a bitter amusement, "Do you really think that we are privileged, Sesshoumaru? Who would be foolish enough to think that this was a position of power? This is a curse! We are damned creatures being punished for something…"

Sango cradled Kohaku to herself, "She's right… We all know her or feel like we do… and that part of me—of us, thinks you're a fool."

Inuyasha placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "My guts keeps telling me that taking away that girl's life would end yours…"

And for one brief moment, Sesshoumaru was beginning to believe that…

Why did he despise her so? He couldn't think of a reason.

Ayame stepped in between the two brothers and growled, "Don't give him ideas! Don't try and change his mind! It has been made up—you mutinous traitors will leave!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned the girl around, "Do not speak for me. Stand down. You are beginning to annoy me."

Turquoise eyes brightened before turning crimson red. Ayame's voice deepened and Inuyasha drew cold as she spoke, "And you are beginning to annoy me, too, Sesshoumaru." With a hate filled glance backwards, Ayame left.

Inuyasha went pale and with staggered steps away from where Ayame had just departed, he murmured, "That was Naraku."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A.N. Thanks you for reading.

R&R


End file.
